Die Rache des Irrkönigs (feat Alpenwolf)
by DenngarThorson
Summary: Halloween rückt immer näher und ganz Tyria bereitet sich auf die Rückkehr des Verrückten König Thorn vor. Doch dieser schmiedet bereits wahnwitzige Pläne, um seine Rückkehr dauerhaft zu machen und erneut die Macht über Kryta an sich zu reißen. Aber der Kommandeur des Paktes versucht gemeinsam mit Magistra Tassi, der Spezialisten für Halloween, dies zu vereiteln.
1. Teil I - Der Irrkönig naht

**Teil I – Der Irrkönig naht**

* * *

 _"Fürchtet Euch, bald ist's so weit!_

 _Ein Schatten der Vergangenheit_

 _verflucht und jährlich neu geborn'_

 _es ist der finstre König Thorn!_

 _Aus seinem Reich steigt er empor_

 _so leiht ihm wieder Euer Ohr_

 _und tut stets das, was er Euch sagt_

 _Sonst statt Kopf Ihr bald 'nen Kürbis tragt!_

 _Er bringt uns Spuk und Schabernack_

 _so zieht Euch an Kostüm und Frack!_

 _Denn schon beim nächsten Glockenschlag_

 _Hört, es ist Irrkönigstag!"_

"Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du _das_ auswendig gelernt hast?"  
"Natürlich. Wir mussten das Gedicht früher immer aufsagen, sonst gab es keine Süßigkeiten. Außerdem waren das nur die ersten drei Strophen."  
Denngar klappte beinahe der Kiefer nach unten. "Das alles für ein bisschen Süßkram?"  
"Ach, komm schon. Welches Kind freut sich denn nicht über Süßigkeiten?" entgegnete Miranda. "So etwas ähnliches gab es bei euch Norn doch bestimmt auch."  
"Nicht wirklich. Manchmal, wenn wir bei der Jagd geholfen haben, durften wir vom Honigtopf naschen." erzählte der Norn. Miranda kicherte, als sie sich den kleinen Denngar vorstellte, wie er in den Honigtopf griff.  
"Einmal hat mir mein Onkel sogar eine Flasche Met gegeben."  
"Dein Onkel hat dir Met gegeben? Als Kind?" fragte Miranda schockiert. "Und dann?"  
"Ich wollte nie mehr etwas anderes zu trinken." lachte er. "Aber mein Onkel wusste, wann ich genug hatte. Er meinte, ich sollte es in meinem Alter noch nicht übertreiben. Die Wahrheit war, dass er Angst hatte, wir würden ihm den ganzen Met wegtrinken."  
"Ich war vierzehn, als ich das erste Mal Wein probiert habe. Ich mochte ihn nicht, weil er mir nicht süß genug war. Dann hab ich... Meine Güte, war mir das peinlich." sagte Miranda unsicher.  
"Komm schon, erzähl. Ich werd's niemandem sagen, versprochen." drängte Denngar gespannt.  
"Na gut. Ich hab Zucker in den Wein gekippt. Bis obenhin. Danach war mir speiübel. Das schlimmste ist, dass Faren bei dem Bankett dabei war. Er erinnert mich noch heute gern daran..."  
Denngar versuchte angestrengt, nicht zu lachen, doch dabei bekam sein Gesicht fast die selbe Farbe wie Mirandas Haare.  
"Alles in Ordnung? Vergiss nicht, Luft zu holen."  
Denngar holte tief Luft. "Nein. Mir gehts gut. Tolle Geschichte." keuchte er. Fast wäre er in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie es ihm übel nahm, auch wenn sie das vermutlich nicht getan hätte. Sie lachte häufig über sich selbst. Und über Denngar, aber sie meinte es immer gut. Ein wenig Humor und Optimismus konnten nie schaden.  
"Ach ja, ich freue mich schon auf die ganzen tollen Kostüme der anderen." sagte Miranda fröhlich. Denngar seufzte.  
"Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum ihr euch alle verkleiden müsst... habt ihr Angst, dass der Irre König Euch sonst heimsucht?"  
"Oh, nicht nur das, mein Lieber. Es heißt, dass ihm einst sämtliche Geister aus seinem Reich des Wahnsinns nach Tyria gefolgt sind. Also hat sich jeder verkleidet, um nicht aufzufallen oder um die bösen Geister sogar zu vertreiben!" erklärte sie, ganz in ihrem Element.  
"Aha. Und was hat es mit den Süßigkeiten auf sich? Und diesem furchtbaren... Zuckerkorn?" fragte er schaudernd.  
"Du magst es doch nur nicht mehr, nachdem du dich letztes Jahr damit vollgestopft hast!"  
"Ich hab nun mal große Hände! Und ich hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Kolben waren."  
"Zehn Kolben auf einmal. Ich bekomme nicht mal einen davon runter, ohne vorher satt zu werden. Außerdem waren die eigentlich für die Kinder... Naja, das heißt, dieses Jahr bleibt mehr für mich. Auch wenn ich auf meine Figur achten sollte..."  
"Du hast doch kaum was auf den Knochen!" meinte Denngar.  
"Für Norn-Verhältnisse vielleicht..."  
"Fang nicht schon wieder damit an."  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß... alles nur Muskeln." sagte sie zwinkernd.  
"Na schön. Du hast gewonnen. Ich habs ja nicht so gemeint, du bist perfekt, so wie du bist!"  
"Ach, wirklich? Na dann warte nur, bis ich mein Kostüm an habe... Bin gleich wieder da."

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis Miranda sich umgezogen hatte, doch Denngar nutzte die Zeit, um einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Es war bereits kurz nach Sonnenuntergang und die ersten Kinder waren bereits auf den Straßen, um in ihren Kostümen Leute zu erschrecken und um Süßigkeiten zu betteln. Denngar mochte Götterfels. Aber ihm fehlten die Berge und der Schnee.  
Auf Mirandas Schreibtisch lag ein auffälliges Buch mit grünem Einband. Denngar hatte das Buch schon einmal gesehen, vor vielen Jahren. Es zeigte zwei dreieckige Augen und einen gezackten, lachenden Mund. _Die Memoiren des Verrückten König Thorn_. Das Gesicht des Irrkönigs war von einem leichten, pulsierendem Licht erhellt. Denngar entschied sich, das Buch einmal genauer anzusehen und streckte die Hand danach aus. Plötzlich entflammten die Augen auf dem Buch und blickten ihn böse an. Er schreckte zurück und rieb sich die Augen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht einfach nur müde war und halluzinierte. Das Buch zuckte unruhig auf dem Schreibtisch, als wolle etwas im Inneren herausbrechen. Denngar fühlte sich wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zu dem Buch hingezogen und seine Hände schlugen von ganz alleine die Seiten auf. Mit einem lauten Brüllen und einem unheimlichen Gelächter öffnete sich das Buch und aus der Dunkelheit stieg der Wahnsinnige König Thorn mit seinem brennenden Kürbiskopf hervor. Er packte den Norn am Kragen und zog ihn mit sich hinab, während sich das Buch hinter ihnen wieder schloss.

 _"Willkommen zurück, Kommandeur! Habt Ihr mich vermisst? Hahaha!"_  
"Was soll das, Thorn? Warum bin ich hier?" fragte Denngar wütend. Vielleicht zu wütend. Thorn starrte ihn grimmig an und schien jegliches Licht, das in seinem verdrehten Reich des Wahnsinns schien, zu ersticken. Sein Kürbiskopf flammte in einem riesigen Inferno auf und der Irrkönig wuchs zu einer Größe an, mit der er Denngar zwischen den Fingern hätte zerquetschen können.  
 _"Redet man so etwas mit einem KÖNIG? Hast du etwa deinen RESPEKT verloren, Denngar?"  
_ Denngar sah sich in seiner Situation machtlos. Es war vermutlich weniger gefährlich, einen Altdrachen zu verärgern, als den Irrkönig Thorn. Besonders, wenn man sich in seinem Zuhause befand. "Verzeiht, Eure furchteinflößende Hoheit." entschuldigte er sich und verbeugte sich tief.  
 _"Ahahaha! Hahahaha! Köstlich! Der mächtige Kommandeur, Schrecken der Altdrachen, verneigt sich vor mir. Die alten Echsen sind bestimmt grün vor Neid! Ehehehe!"  
_ Denngar rollte die Augen. Wenn jemand einen furchtbaren Sinn für Humor hatte, dann der Irrkönig. Aber Denngar hatte eine wichtige Lektion über die letzten Jahre gelernt, wenn es um den Irrkönig und seine Witze ging. Einfach lachen. Also lachte er lauthals. Er verstummte augenblicklich, als Thorn ihm eine riesige Klinge an den Hals hob. _"Hab ich gesagt, dass du LACHEN sollst? Du lachst, wenn ich es SAGE!"_ brüllte er so zornig, dass sich seine geisterhafte Stimme beinahe überschlug. Denngar nickte nervös. Er atmete auf, als Thorn die Klinge senkte. Nur, um sie sofort wieder zu erheben. _"Ha, erwischt! Hahaha!"  
_ Diesmal lachte Denngar nicht. Egal, was man tat, es passte dem König nicht.  
 _"Warum denn so ernst? Vielleicht solltest du die Situation mit etwas mehr Humor nehmen. Wie wär's mit GALGENHUMOR?"  
_ Ehe sich Denngar versah, steckte er Hals über Kopf in der Klemme. Besser gesagt mit dem Hals in einer Guillotine. Er schluckte, als er das blutbefleckte Beil über sich sah. _"WAS? Ich habe doch gesagt: GALGENHUMOR! Na, was soll's. Eigentlich ist das noch viel besser! Was sagst du? Du suchst dir einen hübschen Kürbis als Kopf aus, und ich mache dich zu meiner rechten Hand! Bildlich gesprochen, natürlich. Glaub mir, es ist gar nicht so schlimm, einen Kürbis als Kopf zu haben, wenn man sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hat! Hahaha!"  
_ "Ein... verlockendes Angebot, aber die Drachen sind noch immer da draußen, Eure... öhm... Schreckhaftigkeit. Aber vielleicht komme ich darauf zurück." äußerte Denngar vorsichtig.  
 _"Ooooh, die bösen Drachen! Glaubst du, dass deine Freunde nicht ohne dich auskommen? Wer braucht schon einen Kommandeur, der herumläuft und Befehle gibt, weil er sich für wichtig hält?"  
_ Denngar hätte große Lust gehabt, Thorn an seiner Stelle unter der Guillotine zu sehen, auch wenn es bei ihm keinen großen Unterschied gemacht hätte.  
"Habe ich überhaupt eine Wahl?"  
 _"Natürlich. Du darfst entscheiden, ob du es freiwillig tust oder OB ICH DICH DAZU ZWINGEN MUSS! Denk ruhig noch etwas nach, so lange du noch denken kannst. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Huahaha... Oh, hast du das gehört? Das war der Uhrturm! Deine Zeit ist aus. Entscheide dich!"  
_ "Na schön. Ich nehme an. Unter einer Bedingung!"  
Thorn ging dichter an Denngar heran. Er sah in mit seinem lodernden, in einen Kürbis geschnitzten Augen an. _"Du glaubst, du kannst MIR Bedingungen stellen?"  
_ Denngar sagte nichts. Aber er hielt dem Blick des Irrkönigs stand und blickte genau so finster wie er zurück. _"Ahahahaha! Ich mag dich, Denngar! Dann stell deine... Bedingung. SOFORT!"  
_ "Wenn Ihr mich zu Eurer... rechten Hand oder was auch immer macht, müsst Ihr mir im Gegenzug dabei helfen, die restlichen Altdrachen zu töten."  
 _"Einverstanden!"  
_ Das Fallbeil raste hinab.

Denngar wachte auf.  
Vor ihm stand eine Gestalt, die aussah, als wäre sie eine Dienerin des Verrückten Königs. Denngar fasste sich an den Hals. Sein Kopf war noch dran. Die Gestalt sah ihn an, die bleichen Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt. Sie hatte schwarze Flügel und Hufen an den Füßen. Sie trug eine Kapuze, die das Gesicht verbarg, mit Ausnahme der beiden glühenden, denen des Irrkönig ähnelnden Augen. Das "Gewand" war in der Mitte offen und bestand im Grunde aus zwei breiten Stoffstreifen, die über die weiblichen Reize der Kreatur gespannt waren. Um die Hände und Beine hatte sie schwarze Leinentuch-Streifen gewickelt, die am oberen Ende lose herab hingen.  
"Bist du etwa eingenickt?" fragte die Gestalt lachend. Denngar sah sie erschrocken an.  
"Miranda? DAS ist dein Kostüm?"  
"Es scheint dir ja ganz offensichtlich zu gefallen. Hab ich es dir nicht gleich gesagt?"  
"Das... Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich davon halten soll..." gestand er.  
"Wieso? Es sieht doch gut aus. Und gruselig. Oder meinst du, es ist zu... gewagt?"  
"Vielleicht spricht da nur der Krieger in mir, aber es sieht nicht so aus, als ob es dich vor irgendetwas schützen würde. Auch nicht vor der Kälte. Und erst recht nicht vor neugierigen Blicken."  
"Ach, Denngar... Dafür hab ich doch meine Magie."  
"Schützt die auch vor den neugierigen Blicken?"  
"Hm. Kommt ganz darauf an, von wem sie kommen. Wie witzig, dass gerade du dich das fragst. Dir sind die Augen eben fast aus dem Kopf gefallen." sagte sie zufrieden.  
"Wenigstens ist mein Kopf noch dran..." murmelte Denngar vor sich hin und starrte auf das Buch auf dem Schreibtisch. Das Buch, das nicht da war.  
"Hast du etwa wieder in meinen Briefen herum geschnüffelt?"  
"Was? Nein! So was würde ich doch nie tun. Außerdem bist du die Schnüfflerin von uns beiden."  
"Orden der _Gerüchte_ , schon vergessen? Aber komm, wir müssen uns noch um dein Kostüm kümmern."  
"Oh nein, ich zieh mir nicht schon wieder so einen Anzug an wie letztes Jahr!" protestierte er.  
Miranda seufzte. "Stell dich nicht so an. Du sahst verblüffend gut darin aus!"  
"Und ich verkleide mich erst recht nicht als so ein... was auch immer das ist."  
"Das soll ein Lich sein. Magier, die ihr Leben über den Tod hinaus verlängert haben." erklärte sie.  
"Und warum sind ihnen dadurch Flügel und Hufe gewachsen?" fragte Denngar skeptisch.  
"Woher soll ich das wissen? Glaubst du, ich habe je einen gesehen? Ist das wichtig?"  
"Schon gut, es hat eh keinen Sinn, mit dir darüber zu streiten." stöhnte Denngar genervt.  
"Freut mich, dass du das erkannt hast. Keine Sorge, du musst dich nicht als Lich verkleiden. Weder Flügel, noch Hufe, versprochen." versicherte sie ihm etwas enttäuscht. _Was für ein Langweiler...  
_ "Ich geh es kurz holen. Und schlaf mir nicht schon wieder ein."  
"Mhm." murmelte er. Er ließ seinen Blick über die prall gefüllten Bücherregale an der Wand schweifen. Das Buch mit dem markanten Einband fand er jedoch nirgends. Denngar schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Es war stockfinster geworden, obwohl die Straßen von Götterfels normal zu dieser Zeit hell erleuchtet waren. Er ging näher an das Fenster, doch er sah nichts als undurchdringliche Schwärze. Er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben und nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Er war einfach zu müde. Er setzte sich wieder und schaute sich im Zimmer um, einfach nur, um sich wach zu halten.  
Er bemerkte einen Schatten, der sich von der Treppe aus näherte. Denngar wollte nach seiner Axt greifen, doch er hatte sie natürlich nicht dabei. Der Schatten wurde größer, er wuchs und wuchs, bis er den ganzen Raum einnahm. Er erhob sich und nahm Form an. Die Form des Irrkönig Thorn.  
 _"Du glaubst, du kannst MIR entkommen, Denngar? Es ist Halloween! Zeig doch mal ein wenig BeGEISTerung! AHAHA! Na, wie fühlt man sich so ohne Körper?"  
_ Denngar fror plötzlich am ganzen Leib. Er wollte sich die zitternden Arme reiben, doch seine Hände glitten einfach durch sie hindurch. Er war völlig durchsichtig.  
 _"Oh, du lachst ja gar nicht... Ich dachte, dir würde dieser kleine Scherz gefallen. Dass das ein wahrer Schenkelklopfer werden würde. Ach, stimmt ja... du hast ja gar keine Schenkel mehr!"  
_ "Zum _Totlachen_ , wirklich!" antwortete Denngar spontan. Ihm wurde der Wortwitz erst im Nachhinein bewusst. Thorn brüllte vor Lachen.  
 _"Ja! JA! Genau das ist es! DAS ist der Geist von Halloween! Du begreifst es ja vielleicht doch noch endlich. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert."  
_ "Warum kommt Ihr erst jetzt zu mir, nach all den Jahren?" fragte Denngar. "Ich war immer dabei!"  
 _"Stimmt, das muss man dir lassen. Aber immer, weil dich deine Freunde dazu überredet haben. Wie wäre es, wenn DU mal etwas Initiative zeigst? Halt, du bist ja gar kein Dieb. Hehehe. Kapiert?"  
_ "Ich... achso, stimmt. Hehe." lachte er halbherzig. "Ja, für einen Dieb... bin ich... öhm... zu groß."  
Thorn fasste sich an die "Stirn" und schüttelte seufzend seinen Kürbiskopf.  
 _"Es ist hoffnungslos..."_


	2. Teil 1,5 - Ein Charr lernt fliegen

**Teil 1,5 - Ein Charr lernt fliegen  
** (Gastautor: Alpenwolf)

* * *

"Achtung, Achtung! An alle Quaggans: Aufgepasst! Die Asurakriegsmeisterin Dena is gerade in Löwenstein aufgetaucht." rief eine Stimme so laut, dass sie garantiert jeder in Löwenstein gehört hat. "Alle Quaggans werden gebeten, sich zu verkleiden oder schleunigst das Weite zu suchen! Fröhliches Halloween!"

"Na toll! Ich bin nicht einmal fünf Sekunden hier und schon hast du mir den ganzen Spaß verdorben, Amanda!" erwiderte ich verärgert. "Warum bin ich nochmal überhaupt hergekommen?"

"'Schätze mal wegen der Asura, die sich hinter dir versteckt?" antwortete die große, schwarzhaarige Norn grinsend, die heute wie ein Bierfass aussah, was in meinen Augen auch der einzige Sinn in ihrem Leben war - Bier zu trinken und dabei Spaß zu haben. Dass ihre Definition von Spaß üblicherweise das Abschlachten von Söhnen Svanirs beinhaltet, sei mal dahingestellt. Passenderweise standen einige riesige Fässer hinter und neben ihr. "Ansonsten wärsu doch gar net hier. Du bis doch auch keine Freundin von diesen... Menschenfesten. Und von dieser _quagganverseuchten_ Stadt, wie du sie so gerne nennst, erst recht net." lallte die Norn.

"Und was ist mit dir? Wer hat dich denn jetzt mit genügend Bier bestochen, damit du die Quaggans vor mir warnst) Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, bist du doch selber kein Freund von diesen _besseren Appetithappen_ , wie du sie so gerne nennst."

"Stimmt, ich mag sie auch net so... außer vielleicht gebraten, aber _deine_ Abneigung gegenüber Quaggans is schon fast legendär. SO legendär, dass der gesamte Kapitänsrat keine andere Wahl hatte, als... Gegenmaßnahmen einzuleiten. Für den Fall, dassu dieses Halloween doch noch nach Löwenstein kommen solltest. Und solang ich so viel Bier krieg, wie ich will, stell ich mir einfach vor, dass das Asuras in Verkleidung sind. Du weißt schon, so wie - "

"Kein Wort mehr, oder dein Vorrat fängt gleich an zu brennen!"

"He, ganz ruhig. Wenn du weiter so schreien tust, rufst du noch den König der Flachwitze herbei."

"Der würde mir heute ja gerade noch fehlen. Und du sagtest, der _gesamte_ Kapitänsrat?"

Die Norn nickte nur.

"Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob ich mich beleidigt oder geehrt fühlen soll, dass sie so große Angst vor mir haben, dass sie schon meine eigenen Leute gegen mich verwenden müssen."

"Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich bin viel zu betrunken, um überhaupt meine _eigenen_ Gefühle einordnen zu können! Hahaha!"

"Und inwiefern ist das jetzt was neues?"

"Ha, stimmt!" erwiderte die Norn nur lachend und öffnete dabei das nächste Fass.

"Mit was anderem kann man dich auch nicht bestechen, du lebendes Bierfass." seufzte ich kurzerhand. "Der Kapitänsrat hat wohl ausnahmsweise mal seine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Oder kam die Idee etwa von Evon, dem alten, goldbessesenen Möchtegern-Kapitän?"

"Kein Plan, wer die Idee hatte. Mir auch egal. Hab nur gehört, dass Evon sich als Geldsack verkleidet hat."

"Und was ist bei ihm daran eine Verkleidung?" erwiderte ich noch einmal, bevor ich mich in Richtung Portal umdrehte. "Und wie lange willst du dich eigentlich noch hinter mir verstecken, Desa?"

"Ach, DAS is Desa? Und DU _erlaubst_ ihr wirklich, SO rumzulaufen?" erwiderte Amanda verwirrt. Ich konnte sie gut verstehen, aber es gab einen guten Grund dafür, der sie jedoch nichts anging. Den _niemanden_ etwas anging.

"Nur zähneknirschend, Amanda, nur zähneknirschend." erwiderte ich, während meine Zähne knirschten.

"Wundert mich eher, dass es nicht 'nur unter Quagganleichen' bei dir heißt, Kurzbein." erwiderte eine weitere Stimme die mir gerade noch gefehlt hatte. Kaum, dass die Norn den "König der Flachwitze" erwähnt hatte.  
"Und außerdem wundert mich, dass du deiner Begleitung dieses Kostüm erlaubst. Ich hätte gedacht -"

"Du konntest doch eh noch nie denken - " fing ich an, zu sagen, während ich mich wieder umdrehte, aber dann erblickte ich Razor in seiner ... Halloweenpracht. Sein Anblick brachte Amanda so stark zum Lachen, dass sie in ihren Stapel Bierfässer fiel und diese über den ganzen Platz verteilte. Was Desa machte konnte ich nicht sehen, da sie hinter mir stand. Wahrscheinlich war sie zu geschockt um überhaupt irgendwas zu denken oder zu machen. Zumindest ging es mir für ein paar Sekunden so. "Und was sollst du bitte darstellen? Das, was sich die Charr unter einem schlechten Witz vorstellen? Ach ne, das war ja deine normale Aufmache."

"Ich bin der Tod! Und zwar in pink! Ich wette, dieser Grenth - oder wie auch immer er heißt - ist gerade ganz schön neidisch auf mich. Jetzt hör schon auf, zu lachen, Amanda! "

Ich sah Amanda kurz hochgucken, als sie ihren Namen hörte, aber sobald sie Razor erblickte, fing sie wieder an, zu lachen und auf dem Boden umherzurollen. Dass dabei keins ihrer Fässer kaputtging grenzte an ein Wunder, aber wahrscheinlich waren diese Fässer magisch so verstärkt worden, dass sie ihre Kraft aushielten.

"Ja, das passt zu dir." erwiderte ich, woraufhin der große Charr glücklich hinter seiner Maske aussah. Ich verdrehte nur innerlich die Augen. Er sollte es doch mal langsam besser wissen. "Sobald dieser Bookah-Gott dich so sieht, wird er sich totlachen. Und du kannst dann seinen Platz einnehmen und alle Wesen auf dieser Welt allein mit deinem Anblick töten."

"Ach, halt die Klappe, Kurzbein. Deinen Humor hast du wohl bei deiner Geburt abgegeben." erwiderte der Charr grummelnd.

"Nein." erwiderte ich gelassen. Ich wusste ganz genau, wann ich meinen Humor verloren oder zumindest etwas davon eingebüßt hatte. "Und wenn du nur ein Wort über das Kostüm von Desa erwähnst, bist du gleich ein brennender, pinker Möchtegern-Gott." sagte ich, als ich einen meinen kleinen, handlichen und stets einsatzbereiten Flammenwerfer zur Hand nahm.

"Wäre ich dann wenigstens die Charr-Variante von König Thorn?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, während ich mich leise fragte, ob er besoffen war. Wobei sich nicht einmal Amanda so blamieren konnte, wie er es oft nüchtern tat.

"König Thorn?" erwiderte da meine Schwester und trat endlich neben mich, anstatt sich hinter mir zu verkriechen. Sie guckte Razor genau an, musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, während wir alle den Atem anhielten und warteten. Worauf, wusste ich nicht einmal genau, aber wir warteten auf irgendetwas "Und wo bleiben deine Witze? König Thorn soll die besten Witze auf Lager haben, aber von dir habe ich noch immer keinen gehört." erwiderte Desa todernst.

"Öhm, Witze?"

"Witz! Jetzt, sofort!" befahl meiner Schwester in einem Kostüm, worüber ich kein Wort oder auch nur einen Gedanken verlieren wollte, und starrte diesen Charr so furchtlos an, wie sie noch niemanden angestarrt hatte, vor allem keinen Charr! Zumindest nicht in meiner Anwesenheit!

"Hmm... na schön. Wie wäre es hiermit: Wie nennt man einen fliegenden Asura? Wurfgeschoss!" sagte der große Charr in pink und fing an zu lachen. Ich hielt mir nur vor lauter Fremdscham den Kopf. Auch Amanda hörte bei diesen Worten mit dem Lachen auf und blickte Razor - zumindest sah es für mich so aus - mitleidig an.

"Hat er das gerade ehrlich gesagt? Es gibt nicht genügend Bier auf dieser Welt, um mich betrunken genug zu machen, um DAS in ihrer Gegenwart zu sagen." sagte Amanda, der ich nur zustimmen konnte. Das hatte Razor sich nicht gut überlegt.

"Was denn?" fragte Razor, als er Amandas Aussage hörte. "Ich hab solche Witze schon oft in Denas Gegenwart von mir gegeben."

"Es geht nicht um mich - " begann ich zu sagen, aber meine kleine Schwester unterbrach mich, bevor ich den großen Char warnen konnte.

"Und jetzt habe ich einen schlechten Witz für dich. Wie nennt man einen fliegenden Charr?" fragte sie plötzlich Razor.

"Äh, keine Ahnung. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit?" war die Antwort des pinken Charrs.

"Nein, einen Witzbold." erwiderte Desa nur und drückte auf einen Knopf auf einer kleinen Fernbedienung, die sie plötzlich in der Hand hielt.

Razor kam noch nicht einmal dazu, zu blinzeln, da flog er schon durch die Luft und krachte lautstark gegen die nächste Wand. Man konnte über meine kleine Schwester sagen, was man wollte, aber Bomben basteln konnte sie. Was man auch an den leichten Rissen an der Wand sehen konnte. Sie starrte den Charr noch kurz voller Genugtuung an, bevor sie sich wortlos davon machte.

"Viel Spaß, Desa." rief ich ihr noch hinterher, war mir aber nicht einmal sicher, ob sie mich überhaupt gehört hatte. Verübeln konnte ich es ihr nicht einmal: Schließlich basierte Razors Witz auf einem Charr, der Desa mal als Wurfgeschoss - gegen ihren Willen, versteht sich - benutzt hatte. Seitdem war sie sehr empfindlich, was Witze anging, was möglicherweise auch der Grund für ihre Faszination von König Thorn war. So schräg das auch klingen mag.

"Willst du ihr nich hinterher?" fragte mich Amanda, als Desa kurz davor war, außer Sichtweite zu geraten.

"Nein, ich darf nicht." antwortete ich ihr ehrlich. "Ich habe versprochen, dass ich sie zwar nach Löwenstein begleite und zur Stelle bin, falls etwas passieren sollte, aber sie ansonsten alleine feiern lasse."

"Na, dann is ja gut. Ich geh mir mal n' Plätzchen suchen, wo ich meinen _Rausch_ 'n bisschen ausschlafen kann, bevor der alte Thorn auftaucht. Hast du 'ne Idee, wo ich das am Besten machen könnte, hier in Löwenstein?"

Diese Frage war sowohl diskret als auch gleichzeitig auffällig von ihr. Ich wusste, dass sie sich bewusst war. wo Desa hingehen würde, denn schließlich war Amanda beim Orden der Gerüchte. Auch wenn man das der großen, fast allzeit besoffenen Norn nicht ansah. Aber ich entschied mich, mitzuspielen. "Tokks altes Sägewerk. Da sollte es zu dieser Zeit ruhig sein. Ich würde es dort probieren."

"Oh? Da war ich schon lange nicht mehr." erwiderte Amanda und stapelte ein paar dutzend Bierfässer sicher auf einander und trug sie davon, ohne besoffen auszusehen. Ich wusste ehrlich nicht, wie sie das machte: Soviel zu trinken und dann trotzdem nicht besoffen zu sein. Oder sie konnte ihre Trunkenheit einfach nur sehr gut verstecken.

Ich wollte mich schon davon machen, da wachte Razor wieder auf und ich erklärte ihm kurz was passiert war. Und ich riet ihm, was er alles in der Gegenwart meiner Schwester nicht tun sollte, wenn er nicht schon wieder eine böse Überraschung erleben wollte.


	3. Teil II - Spuk in Löwenstein

**Teil II – Angst und Schrecken in Löwenstein**

* * *

„Ach, Denngar, du siehst einfach umwerfend aus! Viel besser als diese doofe Rüstung." meinte Miranda und rückte den Ärmel am Denngars schwarzem Wams zurecht. Dieser schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „In der Rüstung fühlt man sich wenigstens sicher, im Gegensatz zu dieser engen Kluft!"  
„Oho, siehst du? Schon bist du viel wortgewandter. Graf Denngar! Klingt doch nicht schlecht."  
„Was ist denn ein Graf? Noch ein Adelstitel von euch Menschen?" fragte Denngar genervt und zupfte an den blutroten Rüschen an seinem Ärmel, die ihn fast wahnsinnig machten.  
„Ein Graf ist ein eher niedriger Adelstitel. Davon gab es früher etliche in Ascalon."  
„Aha. Wie erfreulich. Da wirke ich ja recht blass, neben Euch, verehrte Fürstin Flammenblut." sagte er zum Scherz. Miranda grinste hämisch.  
„Blass? Gut, dass du es erwähnst... für einen Vampir hast du noch zu viel Farbe im Gesicht. Das haben wir gleich." sagte sie fröhlich und öffnete eine kleine Dose mit einem feinen, hellen Puder darin. Denngar starrte sie an, als wolle sie ihn umbringen. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Bleib weg mit dem Zeug!"  
„Halt still. Und mach die Augen zu, sonst wirst du es noch bereuen." warnte sie ihn.  
„Versprichst du mir wenigstens, dass du aufpasst, dass davon nichts in meinem Bart hängen bleibt?"  
„Natürlich, bei den Sechs und allen Geistern der Wildnis schwöre ich, dass ich deinen heiligen Bart nicht anrühren werden. Und jetzt Augen zu. Nicht bewegen."  
Miranda verteilte das Pulver auf Denngars Gesicht, so dass es bald weißer war als ein verschneiter Tag in Hoelbrak. Als sie fertig war, holte sie ein schmales Stück Kohle hervor und malte ihm damit die Augen ein wenig an. „Was soll das jetzt werden?" fragte Denngar wehleidig.  
„Vertrau mir."  
„Hast du nicht gesagt, Vampire seien Untote? Warum schminken die sich dann?"  
„Sie sind bleich, weil in ihren Adern kein Blut mehr fließt. Und die dunklen Augen lassen dich furchteinflößender wirken. So wie bei mir." erklärte sie.  
„Du bist auch eine Frau." merkte Denngar an.  
„Schön, dass du das erkannt hast." entgegnete sie sarkastisch.  
„Das ist nicht gerade schwer."  
„Halt den Kopf oben, mein Lieber, sonst siehst du gleich aus wie der Blutige Prinz."  
„Mach ich." sagte Denngar kleinlaut.  
„Fertig. Fehlt nur noch eines."  
Denngar stöhnte verzweifelt. Miranda holte einen dunkelroten Stift aus Wachs hervor und sah Denngar mit einer Mischung aus Vorfreude und Häme an. „Miranda... nein. Auf keinen Fall."  
„Keine Sorge, ich verpasse dir doch keinen Lippenstift. Nur etwas an den Rändern..."  
„Du schuldest mir mindestens ein Fass Met für diese Sache..."  
„Ich sorge dafür, dass du in Met schwimmen wirst, mein Freund."  
„Ich nehm dich beim Wort... He, Vorsicht mit dem Bart!"  
„Schon gut, schon gut. Hör auf zu heulen, du Riesenbaby. So, fertig." Miranda betrachtete ihr Werk. „Du siehst schaurig aus! Schaurig gut... Hier, sieh selbst."  
Sie reichte Denngar einen reichlich verzierten Handspiegel. Denngar machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Und doch wurde er überrascht. Er schrie vor Schreck auf. „ _AHAHAHA! Meine Güte, bist du hässlich! So ein Gesicht sollte man hinter einem KÜRBIS verbergen!"_  
„Hast du dich etwa vor dir selbst erschreckt?" lachte Miranda. „Das nehme ich als Kompliment."  
Denngar seufzte und entschied sich, ihr nichts davon zu erzählen, dass er nicht sich selbst, sondern wieder einmal König Thorn im Spiegel erblickt hatte. Er lächelte halbherzig. „Ja, in der Tat."  
„Moment, ein letzter Schliff fehlt noch. Mach mal den Mund auf." bat ihn die Magierin.  
„Was? Wehe, du stopfst ihn mir mit Candy-Corn voll!"  
„Nicht doch, würdest du mir das je zutrauen?"  
„Ja-AH! He, was zum..." Als er den Mund aufmachte, klebte Miranda ihm etwas an die Zähne.  
„Ein Vampir braucht doch spitze Fangzähne. Keine Sorge, du wirst sie nicht mal spüren."  
Denngar drückte mit dem Daumen an den künstlichen Zähnen herum. Er betrachtete noch einmal sein Spiegelbild.  
Irgendwie fand er, dass er doch etwas Furchteinflößendes an sich hatte.  
„Na, gefällt es dir etwa?"  
„Du würdest es mir doch nie verzeihen, wenn ich nein sagen würde. Es sieht... gar nicht übel aus."  
„Nicht übel? Ich hab mich für dich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt! Selbst der alte Thorn wird dich fürchten, warte nur ab."  
„Bestimmt wird er das..." murmelte Denngar leise vor sich hin. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich das alles eingebildet hatte, oder ob ihm der Irrkönig tatsächlich einen Streich spielte. Bald würde er es wissen. „Es wird so langsam spät. Wollen wir aufbrechen... mein Graf?" fragte Miranda zwinkernd.  
Denngar bot ihr die Hand dar. „Darf ich bitten?"

* * *

In Löwenstein scharten sich bereits die Feiernden und Kostümierten auf den Straßen. Selbst einige Mitglieder der Löwengarde waren verkleidet und mischten sich unter die Leute, natürlich mit einem stets wachsamen Auge. Alle warteten auf die Ankunft von König Thorn.  
Denngar und Miranda gingen zur Plaza, an der früher der Löwenbrunnen stand, den Thorn bei seiner ersten Ankunft zerschmettert hatte. So sehr er spektakuläre Auftritte und Zerstörung liebte, sah er jedoch ein, dass er die Stadt nicht einfach zerstören konnte. Es war jedes Jahr der Höhepunkt von Halloween, und alle möglichen Besucher jeder Rasse kamen am Irrkönigstag nach Löwenstein.  
Magistra Tassi von der Abtei Durmand war ebenfalls anwesend. Sie war nicht nur eine Expertin, wenn es um die Geschichte des Irrkönigs ging, sondern hatte auch dessen Rückkehr vorausgesehen und geholfen, ihn und seinen Sohn in die Schranken zu weisen. „Ein schauriges Halloween Euch beiden!" begrüßte sie Denngar und Miranda, während sie sich einen Kürbiskeks gönnte.  
„Tassi, schön Euch zu sehen! Ich dachte mir schon, dass Ihr wieder vor Ort seid." sagte Denngar erfreut. „Irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse?"  
„Meine Kru... ich meine, mein Forschungsteam von der Abtei hat herausgefunden, dass Candy-Corn in großen Mengen schädliche Auswirkungen auf den Körper haben kann. Wir haben das in mehreren... Feldversuchen getestet."  
„Das hätte Denngar Euch letztes Jahr auch bestätigen können." warf Miranda als Seitenhieb ein.  
„Jaja. Warum habt Ihr eigentlich kein Kostüm an?" fragte Denngar.  
„Nun... eigentlich müsste ich antworten, dass ich gewisse Pflichten habe, was die Forschung betrifft, und mich den Feierlichkeiten nicht zu sehr hingeben sollte. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich einfach keine Zeit dafür hatte. Ich hatte sogar schon eine brillante Idee... Vielleicht nächstes Jahr."  
Plötzlich piepste etwas in der Nähe der Magistra. Sie tippte gebannt auf einem Gerät herum, dass sie um den Arm trug.  
„Mein SPUK meldet sich... Das muss der Irrkönig sein!" rief sie voller Vorfreude. „Spuk?" fragte Miranda verwirrt. „Ist das eine Abkürzung?"  
„Spektral-Plasmatischer Umgebungs-Koordinator. Er ortet die Anwesenheit von Geistern, Kreaturen aus den Nebeln und natürlich die des Irrkönigs und seiner Gefolgsleute!" erklärte sie stolz. „Da vorne, seht! Da kommt etwas aus dem Boden!"  
Alle starrten gebannt auf den Boden, auf dem eine wabernde, helle Fläche erschienen war, die aussah, als würde jeden Moment etwas durch sie hindurch brechen. Tassi hielt den Atem an.  
Eine Hand schob sich aus dem Boden. Der Arm folgte, dann der andere. Aus dem Boden brach eine große, gekrümmte Gestalt mit dunkler, faltiger Haut, die wie rissiges Leder aussah. Auf dem Kopf trug sie eine hohe, spitz zulaufende Stoffmütze, die ein wenig wie eine Krone aussah. Das Gesicht war fahl und außerordentlich hässlich, mit einer seltsamen Nase und einem metallenen Ring am Kinn. Die Gestalt sah beinahe wie ein untoter Zentaur mit menschlichem Körper aus. Sie rammte ihren Stab auf den Boden und lachte finster und krächzend auf.  
„Erzittert vor mir, ihr sterblichen Würmer! Die Geißel von Elona ist gekommen, um dieses Land zu unterwerfen!" brüllte das Wesen.  
„Die Geißel von Elona? Pa... Palawa Joko?" stotterte Miranda. Denngar hätte schwören können, dass sie leicht zitterte. Der Untotenfürst lachte kühl und beäugte die Magierin. „Kluges Mädchen! Ich werde Euch vielleicht verschonen, dafür, dass Ihr mich sofort erkannt habt!" krächzte er. Denngar stellte sich schützend vor Miranda und sah Palawa Joko finster an.  
„Ah, aber ich bin geduldig! Warum warten wir nicht ab, bis mein alter Freund Thorn auftaucht? Es ist zu lange her, dass ich seine fürchterlichen Witze vernehmen durfte! Oder hat er etwas Angst vor mir?"  
Miranda bemerkte etwas Ungewöhnliches an dem vermeintlichen Untotenfürst. Eine Stelle an seinem Arm war dunkler als der Rest, und an den Rändern sah es so aus, als wäre etwas auf den Arm aufgetragen worden. Auch die Stimme hörte sich nicht ganz überzeugend an.  
„Aber wie seid Ihr an Kralkatorrik vorbei gekommen?" fragte sie ihn selbstsicher. Er drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um. Er lachte, deutlich unsicherer als zuvor. „Ein Drache ist keine Herausforderung für jemanden, der so alt und mächtig ist wie ich! Ich habe Elona bereits zwei Mal unterworfen, da wird Eure Heimat auch kein Problem darstellen..."  
Auch in der Menge flüsterten einige Leute sich etwas zu und beobachteten das Spektakel mit zunehmender Unsicherheit.  
„Aber wer befehligt dann Eure Streitmacht? Wer verhindert, dass Kralkatorrik in Eurer Abwesenheit Elona erobert?" fragte sie lächelnd. ''Palawa Joko'' zögerte.  
„Ich... habe genug Generäle in meiner Armee der Toten! Selbst Zhaitan hätte mir nicht das Wasser reichen können!" prahlte er. Miranda wusste, dass er in der Falle saß. „Stimmt, das habt Ihr auch bewiesen, als Ihr durch die Kristallwüste marschiert seid und Ebonfalke erobert habt! Ein schwerer Schlag für uns, aber zweifelsohne eine taktische Meisterleistung!"  
„Habe ich... Natürlich! Ihre jämmerlichen Mauern konnten meiner Armee nicht standhalten!"  
„Erwischt! Palawa Joko hat Ebonfalke nie erobert. Aber das konntet Ihr ja nicht wissen, _Djurai_."  
Die Menge schwieg entsetzt. Seufzend nahm der Widergänger seine Maske ab. „Wie..."  
„Orden der Gerüchte, schon vergessen? Wir sind mindestens so gerissen wie noch vor 250 Jahren."  
Denngar sah in die enttäuschten und teils wütenden Gesichter der Leute, die den Hochstapler wütend anfunkelten. Er fing schnell an, begeistert Beifall zu klatschen. Zu seiner Erleichterung schloss sich die Menge schließlich an und jubelte dem Widergänger für seine überzeugende Darbietung zu. Er lächelte und verbeugte sich, bevor er Miranda auf die Schulter klopfte. „Gut gemacht. Jurah wäre stolz."  
„Wie fühlt man sich, als der Untotenfürst verkleidet, durch dessen Hand man umgekommen ist?"  
„Ich bin darüber hinweg. Er wird sich noch früh genug wundern, wenn ich wieder vor seiner hässlichen Visage auftauche."  
Denngar begrüßte Djurai mit einem Händedruck. „Keine schlechte Vorstellung! Wie habt Ihr das mit dem aus dem Boden auftauchen gemacht? Wiedergänger-Magie?"  
„In der Tat. Ich kann mich für einige Zeit durch die Nebel bewegen. Nur kann es etwas schmerzhaft werden, wenn man mal stecken bleibt... _sehr_ schmerzhaft."

Aus der Menge, die wieder etwas ruhiger und lichter geworden war, kamen zwei weitere bekannte Gesichter auf die Gruppe zu.  
„He, Denngar, wie siehst du denn aus?" lachte einer der beiden.  
Denngar erkannte das hämische Lachen des Charr sofort. Ebenso erkannte er ihn an der Farbe seines Kostüms, das an einen Sensenmann erinnerte: ein knalliges Pink. „Das selbe könnte ich auch dich fragen, Razor! Ist das dein Ernst? Mit der Farbe jagst du wirklich jedem einen Schrecken ein. Hallo, Dena! Und du hast gar kein Kostüm?"  
Dena schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich feiere doch keinen Bookah-Feiertag! Dazu noch einen, der so bescheuert ist. Nicht persönlich gemeint, Miranda."  
„Schon gut. Nicht jeder ist eben in Feiertags-Stimmung." sagte sie und wandte sich beim letzten Teil Denngar zu.  
„Was denn? Und außerdem hat _sie_ das Kostüm ausgesucht, nicht ich." sagte er zu seiner Verteidigung.  
„Und was genau _ist_ deine Verkleidung? Du siehst aus wie ein Norn, der zu viel gesoffen hat!" lachte Razor.  
„Diesen Norn will ich mal sehen." erwiderte Dena.  
„Er ist ein Vampir!" erklärte Miranda. „Er muss so bleich sein. Aber ich muss sagen, die Farbe von deinem Kostüm gefällt mir irgendwie, Razor!"  
„Danke, Miranda! Siehst du, Dena? Sie hat eben Geschmack."  
„Sie ist auch eine Adlige..." meinte die Asura.  
„Und ihr Outfit sieht viel besser aus als deine klobige Wachsamen-Rüstung!"  
„Der Nutzen hat Priorität. Aber warum versuche ich eigentlich, dir das zu erklären?" seufzte Dena.  
„Außerdem brauchst du bei deiner Größe wesentlich weniger Material. Das meine ich als Kompliment." fügte Miranda hinzu.  
Dena lächelte. „Danke. Noch ein weiter Punkt, in dem wir Asura euch Bookahs überlegen sind. Und mit Bookahs meine ich euch zwei tollpatschigen Riesen."  
„Ganz recht, wir sind zwei große, furchteinflößende Booooookaaaahs! Wuaaaaaah!" brüllte Razor. Einige drehten sich zu dem Charr um, doch niemand schien ihm groß Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Brüllende Charr waren keine Seltenheit, schon gar nicht an Halloween. „Das kannst du doch besser." meinte Denngar herausfordernd. Razor wartete auf eine Gelegenheit, es ihm zu beweisen. Wie es der Zufall wollte, zupfte jemand plötzlich an seinem pinken, zerfledderten Mantelsaum.  
„Sss...süßes oder Saures!" stotterte eine kleine, rundliche Gestalt unter einem Laken, das zwei Löcher hatte, unter dem die Augen eines Quaggan hervor lugten. Der kleine Quaggan hielt Razor eine beinahe leere Tüte hin. Razor stieß das lauteste und zornigste Brüllen aus, das seine Lungen hergaben. Der Quaggan fing an zu zittern wie bei einem Erdbeben und wimmerte leise.  
„Ach, verdammt. He, Kleiner. Tut mir leid!" entschuldigte sich Razor und kniete sich hin. Er hob seine Pranke, die in einem äußerst überzeugenden Knochen-Handschuh steckte, und jagte dem Quaggan damit noch mehr Angst ein. Der Kleine fing an, zu weinen. Razor fühlte sich schlecht. Denngar ebenfalls, da er Razor mehr oder weniger dazu angestiftet hatte. Nur Dena prustete und biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Miranda ging zu dem Quaggan hin, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und flüsterte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
„Schon gut, schon gut. Keine Sorge, er hat nur gebrüllt, weil er Angst vor dir hatte. Hier, ich hab hier was Süßes für dich! Aber nicht alles auf einmal, ja?"  
Sie nahm eine großzügige Portion Süßigkeiten aus ihrer Tasche und füllte die Tasche des Jungen damit bis fast obenhin. Er hörte sofort auf zu weinen und starrte unfassbar glücklich auf die Süßigkeiten. „Uuuuu... Danke! Ihr seid spitze! Quaggan mag Euch."  
„Sie hat recht. Ich hatte wirklich Angst vor dir!" log Razor.  
„Wirklich? Kuuu... ich meine: Buuuuuhuuu!"  
Razor tat so, als würde er sich vor dem Quaggan erschrecken. Denngar lachte heiter, Dena fasste sich nur seufzend an die Stirn. Djurai, der sich wieder seine Palawa Joko-Maske aufgesetzt hatte, schaut immer wieder in die selbe Richtung, als würde er jemanden beobachten.  
„He, Miranda! Hast du den Kerl da hinten gesehen? Der mit den langen Haaren in dem roten Ledermantel?" fragte er die Magierin. Sie sah sich um. Der Mann war kaum zu übersehen, geschweige denn zu überhören. „Ja. Soll das etwa... Shiro Tagachi sein?"  
„Er hat sich ziemlich viel Mühe gegeben. Ich muss es wissen, ich habe gegen den echten Shiro gekämpft... oder vielleicht war es auch nur ein Dämon, der so ausssah. Ich habe mitbekommen, wie er mit der Löwengarde aneinander geraten ist, weil er echte Schwerter dabei hatte und damit herum gefuchtelt hat."  
„Moment, du hast gegen Shiro gekämpft?" fragte Miranda entgeistert.  
„Gegen ihn und einen Lich. Gleichzeitig. Es war... ziemlich knapp." erzählte der Widergänger, als wäre es keine große Leistung gewesen. „Auf jeden Fall ist der Kerl da drüben ziemlich überzeugend. Er hat sogar irgendetwas auf canthanisch gebrüllt. Und die Narben... gäbe es einen Kostümwettbewerb, hätte er gute Chancen. Wie dem auch sei, wann kommt eigentlich Thorn? Ich habe ihn seit einem viertel Jahrtausend nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hoffe, er hat ein paar neue Witze..."  
„Du hast Thorn... Ach, warum frage ich überhaupt noch. Waren seine Witze damals schon so schlecht?"  
Djurai riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Bist du lebensmüde? Wenn das der Irrkönig hört..."  
Miranda zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Er ist noch nicht mal hier."  
Plötzlich bemerkte Miranda, wie der Boden unter ihr von feinen Rissen durchzogen wurde. Die Risse trafen sich in der Mitte der Plaza. Grünliches Licht schimmerte aus ihnen hervor, und man konnte das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Stein hören. Der SPUK von Magistra Tassi piepste laut und wild wie ein Alarm. „Endlich! Der Irrkönig kommt!" jubelte sie. Und sie hatte recht.  
Der Boden brach auf und ein riesiger, wirbelnder Strudel tat sich dort auf, aus dem schwarze Schemen mit unheimlichem Geheul hervor geflogen kamen. Und dann stieg der Irrkönig Thorn herab, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und grimmig drein blickend.  
„ _Welches von euch Spatzenhirnen war lebensmüde genug, meine Witze als... schlecht zu bezeichnen? Na? Freiwillige vor! Oder muss ich euch_ _ALLESAMT HINRICHTEN LASSEN?"  
_ Miranda schluckte. Ihr schlotterten die Knie. Denngar gesellte sich neben sie, doch sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und trat vor.  
„Ich war es, Eure königliche Hoheit! Ich bitte untertänigst um Vergebung!" sagte sie und ging demütig vor ihm auf die Knie. Er ging näher an sie heran.  
„ _Was haben wir denn hier? Schon gut, erhebt Euch."_ sagte Thornm auf einmal ganz ruhig. Miranda gehorchte seinem Befehl und stand auf.  
„ _Ich mag Euer Kostüm. Aber was soll das sein? Eine Mischung aus Ziege und Harpyie?"  
_ Einige lachten leise. Thorn drehte sich zornig um und ließ die Flammen aus seinem Kürbis bedrohlich auflodern.  
 _„Habe ich gesagt, dass ihr lachen sollt? SCHWEIGT!"  
_ Es kehrte Totenstille ein. Thorn wandte sich wieder Miranda zu.  
„ _Ihr habt zwar keinen Sinn für Humor, wenn Euch meine Witze nicht gefallen, aber Ihr seid trotzdem... außergewöhnlich. Was sagt Ihr? Wollt Ihr mit mir in mein gemütliches Reich des Wahnsinns kommen und meine Ehefrau Nummer Sieben werden?"_ schlug er ihr vor.  
Sie wusste nicht so recht, ob er einen Scherz machte, oder ob er es _tatsächlich_ ernst meinte.  
„Ich... also... es ist... Moment, Nummer Sieben? Hattet Ihr nicht acht Ehefrauen, mein König?"  
„ _Was? Äh... lasst mich mal überlegen. Lyrica, die habe ich meucheln lassen. Prinzessin Zola... bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt. Estrella habe ich in einen Sarg voller Ratten gesteckt und im Meer versenkt. Oh, wie sie geschrien hat, einfach wundervoll. Henrietta wurde von Eddie an einen Lindwurm verfüttert. Ich war ja so stolz auf ihn! Zum Geburtstag hat er den Kopf seiner Mutter auf einem Silbertablett bekommen, denn das hatte er sich all die Jahre gewünscht! Hahahaha!"  
_ Während Thorn in Gedanken versunken war, versteckte sich Miranda hinter Denngar. Thorn ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen und erkannte einen alten Bekannten unter ihnen. „ _Joko? Bist du's wirklich, du vergammelter, alter MISTKERL? Ist das ewig her, dass ich deine hässliche Visage ertragen musste! Komm her und lass dich von deinem altem Freund erwür... ich meine umarmen!"  
_ Djurai wusste nicht, ob er sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machen oder die Situation ausnutzen sollte. „Thorn! Ich hatte gehofft, dein Kürbis wäre mittlerweile schon verrottet, du geisteskranker Schalk! Wo hast du die letzten Jahrhunderte gesteckt?" krächzte er, wieder in seiner Rolle als Untotenfürst. „Hast du die Zeit wenigstens genutzt, um dir ein paar neue Witze einfallen zu lassen?"  
„ _Natürlich. Wie gefällt dir der hier: Wie nennt man einen Untoten, der sich mit einem verrückten Geisterkönig anlegt? BALD GANZ TOT! Ihr könnt ruhig lachen. LOS, LACHT!"  
_ Die Menge lachte, darunter auch Denngar, Razor und Dena. Alle außer Djurai. Er hatte nichts zu lachen. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Am besten konterte man einen Witz mit einem noch besseren Witz. „Dafür, dass du einen _Kürbis_ auf den Schultern hast, haben deine Witze aber wenig... _Biss_."  
„ _Uuuh, wie einfallsreich! Du hast nachgelassen, alter Feind. Hat Kralkatorrik dir etwa einen Tritt in deinen untoten Hintern verpasst? Aber warum bist du überhaupt in Tyria? Wird es dir in deinem Land so langsam zu... öde? HAHA! Was ist los? Hat den Witz keiner von euch verstanden? Das ÖDLAND. Ach, vor 250 Jahren war das Publikum noch nicht so ungebildet. Die gute, alte Zeit!"  
_ „Ich glaube, da könnten wir uns tatsächlich einig sein. Ausnahmsweise." sagte Djurai. In seiner normalen Stimme. Thorn starrte ihn überrascht an.  
„Oh... Ich meine..." krächzte er, doch dadurch brachte er sich selbst zum Husten. So sehr, dass ihm die riesige Mütze mitsamt der Maske herunter fiel. „Hoppla..."  
Thorn verschränkte enttäuscht die Arme vor der Brust. _„So, so. Wolltet Ihr also den guten alten Thorn reinlegen. Wisst Ihr, was die Strafe dafür ist, dem Irren König einen Streich zu spielen?"  
_ „In einen Sack mit Candy-Corn gesteckt, verprügelt und anschließend gevierteilt werden?"  
„ _Was? Richtig, woher wisst Ihr das? Halt, jetzt fällt's mir wieder ein. Damals in Kamadan! Ihr wart der Derwisch, der mich zum Lachen gebracht hat! Ahaha, und Ihr habt es erneut geschafft! Vielleicht solltet Ihr mein neuer Hofnarr werden. Wo wir schon bei Narren sind, wo steckt eigentlich unser guter alter Kommandeur. Ist er DENN GAR nicht hier? AHAHAHA!"  
_ „Ich bin hier, Thor... _König_ Thorn." sagte der Norn gezwungen und verbeugte sich.  
„ _Ich hoffe, ich habe dich vorhin nicht zu sehr erschreckt. Hehehehe."_  
„Ich wusste doch, dass ich mir das nicht eingebildet habe!"  
„ _Tatsächlich? Ich dachte, die einzige Bildung, die ihr Norn hättet, sei die EINBILDUNG! HAHA!"  
_ Die Menge lachte, bis auf einige Norn. Auch Miranda, Razor und Dena konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
 _„Aber genug auf den Norn herum getrampelt. Die Asura eignen sich viel besser dazu!"_ Diesmal war es Dena, die nicht lachte. Zum Glück übersah sie der Irrkönig.  
„ _Wenn man einen Asura mit einem Norn kreuzt, hat man dann einen bärtigen Winzling? Kommt schon, wir brauchen einen Ersatz für die Zwerge! Es wird zwar ein langer und STEINIGER Weg, aber wir schaffen das bestimmt! Hohoho, ich wusste, dass die Zwergenwitze noch immer der HAMMER sind!  
Wen haben wir noch, mal sehen... die Ascalonier! Ach, stimmt ja. Sind ja alle tot! Wie wäre es mit einem Witz über die Orrianer? Das wäre doch mal... Orr-iginell! AHAHA! Vergesst nicht, Luft zu holen, bevor ihr euch noch alle TOTLACHT! Ach ja, wie das eine Mal, als dieser Ritualist vor lauter Lachen von der Klippe gestürzt ist. Er war von allen guten GEISTERN verlassen! Ach, die Ritualisten gibt es ja auch gar nicht mehr. Schade. Lass mal überlegen...  
Wie nennt man einen Krieger, der mit einer Fackel kämpft? HIRNVERBRANNT! Moment, was?! Das gibt es schon? Wer hat sich denn den Schwachsinn ausgedacht? Ein Krieger mit Feuer in der Hand... Das geht nicht gut aus! AHAHAHA! Trahearne, wo steckt Ihr denn? Ich glaube, er kann meine Witze schon nicht mehr hörn'! HAHA! Kein Wunder, dass der Pakt nichts auf die Reihe kriegt, wenn sein Marschall ganz GRÜN hinter den Ohren ist! Letztens habe ich meinen Koch gefragt, warum mein Salat denn so laut schreit. Er meinte: Das ist nicht Euer Salat, mein König, sondern mein Küchengehilfe! Na ja, mein Koch war eben ein Charr. Da kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass man ein Haar in der Suppe findet. Oder manchmal einen ganzen Kopf! Aber er hat nicht verstanden, was gut durch heißt, also habe ich es ihm gezeigt! Wenn es eines gibt, was die Charr außer dem Töten und Stinken beherrschen, ist es das Brennen!  
Mann, die ganzen Witze haben mich verdammt hungrig gemacht! Ich hätte Lust auf einen kross gebratenen Quaggan am Spieß! Und für meinen Sohnemann eine Handvoll Candy-Corn! Muahaha! Der kleine Eddie hat dieses Jahr Hausarrest. Er war böse und hat versucht, meine Rückkehr aufzuhalten. Also meine jährliche Rückkehr meine ich natürlich. Aber stell euch doch nur einmal vor, wie wundervoll es wäre, das ganze Jahr Halloween zu haben!"_  
„Bei der Ewigen Alchemie, bloß nicht..." flüsterte Dena vor sich hin. Plötzlich richteten sich ihre Ohren auf. Das Gerät von Magistra Tassi piepste die ganze Zeit schon, doch es ging unter Thorns Witzen und dem Gelächter der Massen unter. Dena selbst hatte lautstark über den „Witz" mit dem gebratenen Quaggan gelacht. Aber etwas stimmte nicht. Das Portal in der Mitte der Plaza schien ständig in Aufruhr zu sein. Tatsächlich verschwanden die schwarzen Schemen, die aus dem Reich des Wahnsinns kamen, nicht einfach. Sie mischten sich unter die Feiernden.  
„ _Nun wird es Zeit für den krönenden Abschluss! Ihr wisst, was das heißt, nicht war? Der Irrkönig sagt: STIMMT MIR ZU!"  
_ Alle nickten oder hielten den Daumen nach oben. Alle, ausnahmslos.  
„ _So gefällt mir das. Wisst ihr, was passiert, wenn mir etwas nicht gefällt? Na? Schlottern euch schon die Knie? Dann KNIET lieber nieder!"  
_ Niemand kniete sich hin. Außer Razor. Der Irrkönig schleuderte ihn zu Boden. „Autsch. Immer wieder fall ich drauf rein!"  
„ _Ehehehe. Seht ihn euch an, wie er da liegt. Der Verrückte König sagt: LACHT!"  
_ Hämisches Gelächter erschallte. Dena sah sich in der Menge um, künstlich lachend, um den Zorn des Irrkönigs nicht auf sich zu ziehen. Sie bemerkte, wie noch jemand nicht lachte. Ein Charr. Plötzlich flog ein schwarzer Schatten an ihm vorbei. Nicht nur an ihm vorbei, sogar mitten in ihn hinein. Er zuckte kurz, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte dann plötzlich laut los und zeigte auf Razor.  
„Tassi, hier stimmt etwas nicht. He, Tassi! Magistra, hört Ihr mich?" sagte Dena leise und schüttelte die Asura an den Schultern. Sie sah sie benommen an. „Muss... lachen. Haha. Ha. Was... Schnell, das... Gerät... An meinem Arm. Aktiviert es. Muss lachen. Hahaha." sagte sie monoton, wie in Trance. Dena aktivierte das piepsende Gerät und wurde von einem aufblitzendem Licht geblendet. Plötzlich war die Asura wieder bei Sinnen.  
„Er lässt seine Diener Besitz von uns ergreifen! Wir müssen ihn aufhalten!"  
Denngar hatte mitbekommen, was vor sich ging. Er konnte sich gegen Thorns Macht wehren. „Ich lenke ihn ab. Miranda? Miranda, komm zu dir!"  
„Pssst. Keine Sorge. Pass auf, er schaut zu uns her. Einfach mitspielen." flüsterte sie besorgt.  
„ _Ein voller Erfolg, dieses Fest, meinst du nicht auch, Denngar? Aber einen Witz habe ich noch, bevor ich mich verabschieden muss. Wie nennt man es, wenn ein Kommandeur entführt wird? FÜHRUNGSWECHSEL! Euer Verrückter König sagt: PACKT IHN!"_  
Die Menge ging auf Denngar und seine Freunde zu. Ganz Löwenstein schien unter der Kontrolle des Irrkönigs zu stehen.  
„Sie werden Euch nicht kriegen, Kommandeur!" versicherte ihm Tassi, doch die Leute hatten sie umzingelt. Bevor auch nur einer von ihnen reagieren konnten, wurden auch sie gepackt. Der Widergänger Djurai war einfach verschwunden. Denngar hoffte, dass er rechtzeitig entkommen konnte. Er wollte sich wehren, doch seine Faust stoppte, als er den Norn erkannte, der ihn festhielt. „Magnus? Verdammt, selbst Euch hat er unter seiner Kontrolle? Kommt zu Euch!"  
Kapitän Magnus packte Denngar und hob ihn mit der Hilfe einiger anderer in die Höhe. Er hätte sich vermutlich noch wehren können, aber er wollte nur ungern die unschuldigen Bürger von Löwenstein verletzen. Sie trugen ihn zu dem Portal in der Mitte, hinter dem Thorn stand und ihn mit seinem Gelächter verhöhnte. _„Tut mir leid, ich hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass du mit mir kommen wirst. Ich brauche dich für meine Rückkehr. Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen!"_  
Denngar trat um sich, doch es half nichts mehr. Er wurde in das Reich des Wahnsinns geworfen. Thorn verschwand lachend hinter ihm und schloss das Portal. Der Irrkönig war so plötzlich verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war. Und mit ihm der Kommandeur...


	4. Teil 2,5 - Beim Leuchtturm

**Teil 2,5 - Beim Leuchtturm  
** (Gastautor: Alpenwolf) **  
**

* * *

"Ach, hier steckste also, Kleines." durchbrach plötzlich eine Stimme die Stille; was mich ziemlich erschreckte, da ich dachte, ich wäre alleine hier.

Ich drehte mich langsam um und erspähte die große Norn, die schon wieder am Bier trinken war. "Was machst du hier? Und wie bist du so leise hier her gekommen?" fragte ich verwirrt.

Die Norn strahlte so sehr, dass selbst der ganze Schnee aus ihrer Heimat mich nicht so sehr hätte blenden können. "Eine typische Norn: Groß und rund, dauernd am Saufen, ungehobelt, laut und dumm. Trifft das ungefähr deine Gedanken über mich?"  
Ich nickte nur, langsam, und sie schnaubte leicht belustigt. "Beurteile ein Buch niemals nach seinem Einband, meine Kleine. Du könntest böse überrascht werden. Und jetzt mal ehrlich: Glaubst du, Dena würde sich mit Idioten abgeben?"

"Und was ist mit diesem Charr?" erwiderte ich nur.

"Du meinst Razor? Ach, der hat nur einen furchtbaren Sinn für Humor, aber Dena respektiert ihn. Die beiden sind Freunde, ob du's glaubst oder nich." ergänzte die Norn, als sie wohl meinen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, denn das konnte ich mir wahrlich nicht vorstellen. Meine große Schwester, eine Freundin von.. so einem.

"Und du glaubst es nich, stimmts?" sagte die Norn nach einer Weile und setzte sich neben mir auf dem Dach. "Und vielleicht is das auch gut so."

"Was- was meinst du damit?"

"Deine Schwester hat einen schönen Ruf, ne?" fragte die Norn mich anstatt mir eine Antwort zu geben.

"Was soll das jetzt bedeuten?" fragte ich leicht genervt die schwarzhaarige Norn.

"Allet un nix. Allet un nix."

"Du sprichst in Rätseln." sagte ich daraufhin verärgert, was die Norn neben mir nur grinsen ließ. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass genau das der Plan war. Vielleicht lag es auch nur an ihrem komischen Dialekt. Ich starrte sie nur für eine lange Zeit an, während sie mich weiter angrinste. Nach einer Weile legte sie eine Hand auf meinen Kopf und wäre wohl durch meine Haare gegangen, wenn ich nicht verkleidet gewesen wäre. So streichelte sie mich einfach eine Weile, bevor sie sich hinlegte und den dunklen Himmel betrachtete. Ich hingegen ließ meinen Blick wieder auf das Meer des Leids und die Stadt davor fallen.

Für eine Weile war es ruhig, bis ich plötzlich viel Bewegung an der Plazza in Löwenstein bemerkte, was nur eines an diesem Tag bedeuten konnte. Es war Irrkönigstag. "Der Verrückte König ist da!" rief ich voller Vorfreude. Trotz allem, was passiert war, freute ich mich immer noch auf dieses Fest.

Die Norn neben mir setzte sich bei diesen Worten auf, aber das war mir wiederum egal. Ich stand auf und bewegte mich langsam in die Richtung der Stadt, in der Hoffung, vielleicht noch ein bisschen vom Fest erleben zu dürfen, bis ich von Amanda ein "Desa!" hörte. Irgendetwas an ihrem Ton ließ mich inne halten und Schlimmes erahnen. Ihre nächsten Worte bestätigten das auch. "Irgendwas stimmt da nich."

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und sah die Norn mit einem Fernrohr auf dem Dach stehen. Ein ernster Gesichtsausdruck war ausnahmsweise mal auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. "Irgendwas stimmt da ganz und gar nich."

"Was ist los?"

"Die Festbesucher haben grade Denngar ins verrückte Reich geworfen!"

"Denngar?"

"Denngar Thorson, Kommandeur des Paktes. Und ein Norn, wie ich. Die oberste Instanz, wenn's um den Kampf gegen die Altdrachen geht. Und nebenbei auch ein Freund deiner Schwester und ein hervorragender Saufkumpane. Und wenn ichs mir recht überlege, ist er auch theoretisch dein Vorgesetzter, da du ja eine Wachsame bist und somit zum Pakt gehörst. Nich wahr?"

"Ja." antwortete ich darauf nur. "Ich gehöre zu den Wachsamen."

"Sollen wir mal nachsehen und rausfinden, ob wir irgendwie helfen können? Oder willst du lieber allein hierbleiben?" fragte sie, immer noch durchs Fernrohr guckend. "Warte mal, ist das Tassi?"

"Tassi?" fragte ich verwirrt, mal wieder.

"Magistra Tassi, Abtei Durmand, Spezialistin für Halloween und alles, was irgendwie mit dem Irrkönig zu tun hat."

"Spezialistin für Halloween?" fragte ich, während ich vermutlich große Augen dabei bekam.

"Ja, du kannst dich ja nachher mal mit ihr unterhalten, aber wenn sie da ist, weiß ich, wohin die anderen gehen werden. Also, kommste mit?"

"Ich komme mit!" antwortete ich sofort. "Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was meine Schwestern denken würden, wenn ich nicht versuchen würde, hier zu helfen! Außerdem - eine Halloweenspezialistin - gibt es einen besseren Grund, um zu helfen?"

"Na dann, auf geht's." sagte die Norn nur, halb-lachend, und holte eine kleine Pistole heraus. Wo sie die versteckt hatte oder was sie damit vor hatte, war mir ein Rätsel, bis sie damit plötzlich auf das Gestein zielte und abdrückte.

"Wo hast du die Portalpistole her?!" fragte ich sie verwirrt, als ein Portal an der Wand erschien. "Ich meine, Wula hatte mir mal erzählt, dass diese Dinger verdammt selten waren und auch noch immer sind!"

"Da hat Wula recht, aber die hier hab ich schon seit 'ner Weile. Warum und woher... Das ist mein Geheimnis." sagte sie und verschwand durch das Portal an der Wand. Ich hatte nur die Wahl, ob ich ihr nun durch das Portal folgte, oder nicht. Nach einer kurzen Überlegung folgte ich ihr.


	5. Teil III - In den Klauen des Wahnsinns

**Teil III – In den Klauen des Wahnsinns**

* * *

„Ihr wollt mir erzählen, dass ich dem Irrkönig geholfen habe, Denngar zu entführen?" rief Kapitän Magnus entrüstet. „Das kann doch nicht Euer Ernst sein!"  
„Leider", antwortete Magistra Tassi besorgt, „wollen wir Euch genau das damit sagen, Kapitän. Thorn hatte Euch und fast ganz Löwenstein unter Kontrolle. Er hat seinem Hof des Wahnsinns befohlen, von allen Bürgern Besitz zu ergreifen. Zum Glück konnten ich und meine tapferen Freund hier seinen Bann brechen."  
„Und wie genau habt Ihr das angestellt? Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr alle erwischt habt?"  
„Es war ganz einfach." antwortete Miranda. „Wir haben ihnen so lange alte Witze von König Thorn erzählt, bis die Geister freiwillig aufgegeben haben."  
Magnus erschauderte. „Das klingt ja furchtbar. Ich danke Euch. Erst die Karka, dann Scarlett und jetzt auch noch der verdammte König Thorn! Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn bald noch der Himmel über uns zusammen stürzen würde."  
Tassi räusperte sich. „Ich will nicht ausschließen, dass so etwas passieren könnte, wenn der Irrkönig tatsächlich die Siegel bricht, die ihn binden, und mit voller Kraft nach Tyria zurückkehrt."  
„Das müssen wir auf jeden Fall verhindern!" meinte Dena entschlossen. „Ein ganzes Jahr Halloween? Da würde ich mich vorher freiwillig von einem Altdrachen fressen lassen."  
„Ich hätte nichts dagegen." entgegnete Razor. „Aber wir müssen Denngar da raus holen!"  
„Ach, stimmt ja. Ich hätte ihn schon fast vergessen..."  
„Dena!" zischte Miranda. „Wie kannst du - "  
„Ruhig Blut, Miranda. War nur ein Scherz. Bei der Alchemie, dieses verfluxxte Halloween färbt so langsam auf mich ab! Ich kann es kaum abwarten, Thorn das Grinsen aus dem Kürbisgesicht zu prügeln."  
„Mit Verlaub, Kriegsmeisterin." warf Tassi ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das so einfach wird. Thorn hat das Portal zu seinem Reich hinter sich geschlossen. Und da es nur einen gibt, der außer ihm so ein Portal öffnen kann..." Sie hielt kurz inne und seufzte. „...haben wir keine große Wahl."  
„Wie lautet der Plan? Wir müssen uns beeilen! Wer weiß, was Thorn mit Denngar vor hat." drängte Miranda besorgt.  
„Na schön. Wir müssen mit dem Blutigen Prinzen Kontakt aufnehmen." klärte die Magistra sie auf.  
Alle schwiegen.  
„Wenn ich mir es recht überlege... Denngar hat auch schon Schlimmeres überstanden." sagte Razor.

* * *

Denngar landete unsanft auf steinernen Boden. Er versuchte, sich aufzurappeln, doch jemand drückte ihm einen Fuß auf den Rücken. Vor ihm saß der Irrkönig auf einem steinernen Thron, der eindeutig die Form eines Grabsteins hatte, bis auf die Zacken am oberen Ende und die Armlehnen.  
„ _Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Zuhause, Kommandeur! Ich hoffe, dir ist nicht zu kalt. Mir ist das Feuerholz ausgegangen. Diese Sylvari sind auch schwierig zu bekommen! Hohohoho."_  
Der Norn versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen, da er wissen wollte, wem der Fuß gehörte, der auf seinem Rücken stand. Die Gestalt war etwa so groß wie ein Norn, trug eine lange, zerschlissene Robe und eine Kapuze, hinter der eine grinsende Grimasse aufflammte. Um ihn herum waren mindestens zehn weitere Gestalten, die vermutlich zum Hof des Wahnsinns gehörten. Außerdem konnte er zwei große, unbewegliche Candy-Corn-Elementare erkennen.  
„ _Gefällt dir mein Thronsaal? Normalerweise bekommt kein Sterblicher je etwas anderes als den Uhrturm oder das Labyrinth zu Angesicht, also fühl dich ruhig geehrt. Das SOLLTEST du sogar!"_  
„Was wollt Ihr von mir, Thorn?" fragte Denngar kühl. Er würde dem Irrkönig nicht mehr Genugtuung geben, als er ohnehin schon bekommen hatte.  
Zu seiner Überraschung seufzte Thorn. „ _Na schön, ich verrate es dir. Ich brauche Blut. DEIN Blut, Denngar. Es gibt nur... einen Haken."_  
Denngar erkannte einen Hauch von Unsicherheit oder gar Verzweiflung in Thorns Stimme. „Und der wäre?" fragte er mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen. Thorn ballte die Faust. „ _Um eines der Siegel zu brechen, die mich an die Unterwelt binden, brauche ich das Blut eines großen Helden. Das klitzekleine Problem dabei ist, dass es FREIWILLIG gegeben werden muss! Der alte Grenth hat wahrlich einen Sinn für Humor, nicht wahr? Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt etwas damit zu tun hat, aber das tut nichts zur Sache."_  
Denngar lachte leise. Thorn schwieg und sah ihn finster an. Er kochte vor Wut. Und je wütender er wurde, desto mehr musste Denngar lachen. Sein Lachen hallte durch den gesamten Thronsaal. „ _SCHWEIG!"_ brüllte Thorn und entflammte. Das Feuer in seinem toten Körper hüllten den gesamten Saal in orangefarbenes Licht. Aber Denngar konnte sich nicht helfen. Er wusste, dass er nun die Oberhand hatte, während er vor Thorn auf dem Boden kniete. Thorn konnte ihn nicht töten.  
„ _DU SOLLST VERDAMMT NOCHMAL STILL SEIN!"_ schrie Thorn heiser und befahl seinen Höflingen, Denngar den Mund mit einem Kolben Candycorn zu stopfen.  
„ _Ah, schon besser. Du hast vielleicht Nerven. Wann hast du zuletzt SO über meine Witze gelacht, hä? Ich hasse es, wenn man nicht lacht, wenn ich es will. Und noch mehr, wenn man lacht, wenn ich es NICHT will! Also, hör mir jetzt gut zu."_ sagte Thorn und lehnte sich zurück, die Hände gefaltet.  
„Hhhahh mmhhch hhhehhen!" presste der Norn zwischen dem zuckrigen Maiskolben in seinem Mundhervor. Nun war Thorn wieder mit dem Lachen an der Reihe. Dann winkte er einem seiner Diener mit der Hand zu, der Denngar den Kolben aus dem Mund nahm. Er rang nach Luft und spuckte aus.  
 _„Jetzt machst du auch noch meinen schönen Fußboden dreckig! Aber, ich will mal nicht so sein... Was wolltest du sagen, Denngar?"_  
„Ich sagte: Lass mich gehen!"  
„ _So langsam habe ich genug von deinen Witzen."  
_ „Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."  
„ _Hmm... n_ _a schön. Dann sperr die Lauscher auf. Wenn du willst, dass ich dich gehen lasse, hilfst du mir. Und falls es dich beruhigt, es reichen ein paar Tropfen von deinem Blut... vermutlich. Wenn du dich weigerst, dann kannst du es dir schon mal hier unten gemütlich machen... BIS NÄCHSTES JAHR!"_  
Ein Jahr allein mit Thorn und seinen Höflingen. Das war das bisschen Blut vermutlich nicht wert.  
„Ich... Nein. Das kann ich nicht zulassen!" sagte Denngar trotzdem entschlossen. „Ihr seid ein Tyrann, Thorn. Die Altdrachen sind schon schlimm genug, da brauchen wir nicht auch noch Euch. Es sei denn, Ihr helft uns im Kampf gegen sie. Doch solltet Ihr zu weit gehen, dann schicke ich Euch persönlich zurück hier her, das schwöre ich bei den Geistern."  
Thorn seufzte enttäuscht.  
 _„Du hast nicht kapiert, wer hier der König ist. Ich bin der, der hier Vorschläge macht. Und ich habe schon einen für dich: Gib mir dein Blut, bevor ich dich dazu..."  
_ „Das könnt Ihr nicht! Ihr habt selbst gesagt, dass es freiwillig -"  
„ _HALT DIE KLAPPE! Los, packt ihn!"  
_ Denngar spürte, wie der Norn ihn an den Armen packte und nach oben zerrte. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn zu überraschen. Er beugte sich nach vorne und warf seinen Häscher mit einem kräftigen Ruck über seine Schultern, König Thorn direkt vor die Füße. Im nächsten Moment stand dieser auf und hob seine Hand. Denngar spürte einen brennenden Schmerz im ganzen Körper und wurde mit ausgestreckten Armen in die Luft gehoben. _„Versuch es gar nicht erst. Wenn ich dein Blut nicht bräuchte, hätte ich damit längst meinen Thronsaal dekoriert. Vielleicht überlegst du dir es ja, nachdem du ein paar Stunden im UHRTURM verbracht hast! AHAHAHAAA!"  
_ „NEIN! Alles, nur nicht das!" flehte Denngar. „Das ist Wahnsinn!"  
„ _Ach was? Na dann gewöhn dich schon mal dran! HAHAHAHA!"_  
Thorn schleuderte den Norn durch einen Riss, der sich plötzlich im Boden auftat und verdammte ihn zu dem qualvollen Hürdenlauf, der sich Uhrturm nannte.  
„ _Tik, tak, tik, tak. Hehe. Es tut gut, böse zu sein."_

* * *

„Also, warum müssen wir nochmal den Blutigen Prinzen rufen?" fragte Mianda wehleidig.  
„Glaubt mir, mir gefällt es auch nicht." gestand Magistra Tassi. „Aber uns bleibt keine Wahl."  
„Und warum müssen wir das in einer Höhle tun?" fügte Dena genervt hinzu. „Ich hasse Höhlen."  
„Es gibt auch fast gar nichts, was du _nicht_ hasst, Kurzbein." meinte Razor. „Außerdem dachte ich, ihr Asura wärt aus dem Untergrund gekommen."  
„Vor 250 Jahren vielleicht. Bedankt Euch bei Primordus." entgegnete Tassi.  
„Ach ja, immer wieder schön, wie die Drachen uns alle zusammen bringen... oder der alte Thorn."  
„Stets ein Optimist, unser Razor." lachte Miranda.  
„Das werden wir auch brauchen, wenn wir Thorn einen Besuch abstatten. Fangen wir an, Magistra." schlug der Charr vor. Tassi tippte an ihrem SPUK herum, bevor sie ein kleines Gerät auf den Boden der Höhle stellte. „Die Grenze zwischen den Nebeln und Tyria ist hier sehr dünn. Wenn meine Berechnungen stimmen, sollte das Gerät eine Verbindung in die Unterwelt herstellen können, bis in das Reich des Wahnsinns. Es kann jedoch sein, dass... es Probleme geben könnte." fügte sie zögernd hinzu. Miranda seufzte. „Lasst mich raten: Dämonen?"  
„Richtig, Dämonen."  
„Es ist Halloween! Gibt es eine bessere Zeit, um Dämonen anzulocken?" meinte Razor.  
„Soll mir recht sein. Mein Schwertarm braucht mal wieder etwas Bewegung." fügte Dena hinzu.  
Tassi schaute die Kriegsmeisterin lange schweigend an, als wolle sie ihr etwas sagen.  
„Was ist?"  
„Nun... wir müssen eigentlich nicht einmal kämpfen. Es gibt noch eine Alternative, die ich ehrlich gesagt sogar vorziehen würde. Wir... verkleiden uns."  
„Oh nein, kommt nicht in Frage!" protestierte Dena kopfschüttelnd und wedelte wütend mit den Händen. „Ohne mich!"  
„Es reicht, wenn Ihr Euch... das Gesicht anmalt oder so. Nur für ein paar... Stunden."  
Tassi selbst hatte sich wie ein Skelett im Gesicht angemalt, was zwar eher putzig als gruselig aussah, aber vermutlich bereits seinen Zweck erfüllte. „Seht doch nur, wie sehr sich die anderen beiden ins Zeug gelegt haben! Die Dämonen werden uns vielleicht als eine der ihren halten."  
„Vielleicht. Ich bin für die gute alte Taktik der Auslöschung, die hat auch bei Zhaitan funktioniert, also wird sie das auch bei ein paar jämmerlichen Dämonen. Das hätte Denngar auch getan."  
„Denngar hat sich trotzdem verkleidet, und es hat ihm sogar gefallen!" widersprach ihr Miranda, die sich ihre Kapuze übergezogen hatte und eine relativ überzeugende Dämonin abgab. „Komm schon, Dena. Tu es für Denngar."  
„Keine Sorge, das bleibt unter uns, Kurzbein." versicherte ihr Razor.  
„OK, ich tu es! Aber wenn einer von euch nur ein Wort darüber verliert, egal zu wem..."  
Bevor sie ihre Drohung aussprechen konnte, stülpte Razor ihr etwas über den Kopf.  
„ _He, was zum – Nimm sofort das Ding von meinem Kopf, du stinkender, verlauster Bettvorleger!"  
_ Der Charr hatte ihr eine braune Papiertüte mit einem aufgemalten, böse grinsenden Gesicht übergezogen. „Was besseres werden wir so schnell nicht finden. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, Dena, wollte ich das schon die ganze Zeit machen. Nimm's mir nicht übel, du hattest heut schon deinen Spaß. Außerdem steht dir das – AU!"  
Der Charr heulte auf und sprang fluchend auf einem Bein umher, nachdem Dena ihm in ihren Panzerstiefeln mit voller Wucht auf den Fuß gesprungen war. Sie nahm wütend die Tüte von ihrem Kopf, doch bevor sie sie zerreißen konnte, nahm Miranda sie ihr ab. „Ihr beide seid furchtbar, wisst ihr das?"  
Sie nahm einen Dolch hervor und schnitt zwei Löcher an den Seiten für Denas Ohren in die Tüte.  
„So, jetzt hast du etwas mehr Platz. Und jetzt spiel bitte mit, es geht schließlich um unseren Freund. Wer weiß, was Thorn mit ihm vor hat."  
Dena setzte sich die Tüte wenig begeistert auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „ _Bringen wir es endlich hinter uns."_

* * *

„ _Tik-tak, Tik-tak! Mach schnell, Denngar, die Zeit wird knapp! WAHAHAHA!"_  
„Ich bring dich um, du verdrehter Kasper..." knurrte Denngar leise vor sich hin, während er erschöpft versuchte, den sich drehenden Uhrturm zu erklimmen. Ein falscher Schritt, und er konnte sich abermals auf höllische Schmerzen gefasst machen. Es war, als würde man in ein Meer aus Feuer fallen und darin fast ertrinken. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie oft er nun schon den skurrilen Uhrturm erfolgreich erklommen hatte, nur, um von Thorn wieder an dessen Fuß gesetzt zu werden. Langsam gaben seine Beine nach, doch er würde Thorn niemals zu seiner Rückkehr helfen. Niemals. Auch wenn er fürchtete, früher oder später den Verstand zu verlieren.  
„ _Vorsicht, Stufe! Hohohoho. Ach, es macht immer wieder Spaß, ihnen beim Scheitern zuzusehen."  
_ Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Thorn seinen Uhrturm besonders mochte. Es war unterhaltsamer und wirkungsvoller als jedes Foltergerät, das sich ein wahnsinniger, untoter Monarch wünschen könnte. Ein weiteres Mal stand er oben im Turm und konnte kaum zu Atem kommen, als er wieder an den Anfang befördert wurde. Die Uhrturmwächter standen dicht beieinander und starrten Denngar verwundert an.  
„Das... ist unglaublich. Einfach unglaublich!" staunte der Charr. „Eine Meisterleistung!"  
„So schnell hat es noch nie jemand auch nur annähernd auf den Turm geschafft!" fügte der Asura hinzu. „Und das nach fünfzig Runden ohne Pause."  
„Fünfzig Mal?!" keuchte Denngar erschöpft. „Ich bin schon... fünfzig Mal da hoch gesprungen?"  
„In der Tat." bestätigte der dritte Höfling, eine Norn. „Und nur zehn mal abgestürzt. Keine schlechte Quote, nur weiter so!"  
„Bekomme ich... nicht wenigstens eine Pause... nach so einer _Meisterleistung_?" keuchte Denngar.  
„Eine... _Pause_?!"  
Die drei Uhrturmwärter brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Eine Pause! Ha, das wär's ja noch!"  
„Natürlich, und ein Glas Milch und Candy-Corn-Kekse bringen wir Euch auch noch gleich!"  
„Hahaha, der war gut!"  
„Hihihi, eine Pause, meine Güte!"  
Denngar stand schnaubend mit geballten Fäuste vor ihnen, doch sie beachteten ihn kaum noch, denn sie kamen aus dem Lachen kaum noch heraus. Natürlich, wenn man dem Verrückten König dient, gehörte das Lachen über das Leid anderer zum Tagesprogramm. Denngar ging zum riesigen Tor vor dem Eingang des Uhrturms. durch das alle Mutigen oder, wie in seinem Fall, Geknechteten gelassen wurden, die ihr Können auf die Probe stellen wollten oder, wie in Denngars Fall, dazu gezwungen wurden. Er trat mit einem wütenden und daher umso kräftigeren Tritt das eiserne Tor auf. Der Charr hob die Hand und wollte ihn ermahnen, das nicht zu tun, doch er brachte nur ein paar abgehackte Worte zwischen seinem Lachkrampf hervor. Denngar packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn hinüber zum Tor, wo er ihn mit Schwung auf die Plattform schleuderte, an dem der Aufstieg zum Uhrturm begann. Bevor die beiden anderen reagieren konnten, landeten auch sie unsanft neben dem Charr. „He, was zum Henker soll das werden?" brüllte der geisterhafte Charr, doch Denngar schloss das Tor hinter ihnen wieder mit einem breiten, schadenfrohen Grinsen. „Jetzt seid Ihr an der Reihe!"  
„Was?" keuchte die Norn. „Aber... aber... das geht nicht! Das schaffe ich doch nie!"  
„Das ist Wahnsinn!" kreischte der Asura. „Unser König wird uns doch retten... oder?"  
„Dann sollte er sich lieber beeilen." lachte Denngar. „Eure Zeit wird knapp. Ihr steckt gleich bis zum Hals im Schlamassel, wenn Ihr die Beine nicht in die Hand nehmt! Los, hüpft!"  
„Nein, bitte! Tut uns das nicht an, wir helfen Euch! W... wir können den König überzeugen. Vielleicht." flehte die Norn, der bereits der Angstschweiß von der Stirn lief.  
„ _HAAAAALT!"_ brüllte eine laute Stimme aus dem Nichts.  
 _„Was soll das denn? Da lässt man euch mal für einen Augenblick allein, und Ihr lasst euch einfach so über's Ohr hauen!"  
_ „Eure Verrücktheit, wir... wir konnte nicht... er hat uns überrascht!" stammelte der Charr.  
„ _ÜBERRASCHT? Na dann pass mal gut auf, denn wenn ihr eure Hintern nicht in Bewegung setzt und wie brave Häschen los hüpft, erlebt ihr gleich eine noch viel bösere Überraschung!"  
_ Die Höflinge gehorchten ihrem Meister und sprangen los, doch sie würden noch viele qualvolle Stunden auf der anderen Seite des Uhrturms verbringen.  
„ _Und was dich angeht, Denngar... Du hast mich beinahe beeindruckt, das geb ich zu, Aber es wird Zeit für etwas Abwechslung. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an mein schönes Labyrinth, nicht wahr?"_

* * *

„Blutiger Prinz, Edrick Thorn, wir rufen Euch! Helft uns, die Pläne Eures Vaters zu durchkreuzen!"  
„Seid Ihr sicher, dass das funktionieren wird, Tassi?" fragte Miranda. „Die Thorns sind nicht gerade für ihre Hilfsbereitschaft bekannt."  
„ _Wir sitzen seid über einer Stunde hier! Und dieses Ding macht mich irre!"_ nörgelte Dena wütend, nahm die Papiertüte von ihrem Kopf und donnerte sie auf den Boden.  
„Nein, nicht doch! Zieht sie Euch auf, schnell!" rief Magistra Tassi verängstigt. Ihre Angst war begründet, denn plötzlich tat sich hinter dem Gerät, das sie in der Höhle aufgestellt hatte, ein grünlicher Spalt in der Luft auf. „Bei der Alchemie, zu spät! Macht Euch bereit!"  
„Wurde auch mal Zeit, dieses Rumsitzen ging mir auf die Nerven." murmelte Dena erleichtert.  
„Meine Güte, ist die schlecht drauf..." flüsterte Razor Miranda ins Ohr.  
„Das liegt an Halloween, Razor. Ausnahmsweise mal nicht an dir."  
„Hurra... kleine Spaßbremse." murmelte der Charr und nahm seinen Hammer, den er nur für Halloween zu einer „Sense" umgebaut hatte, in die Hand.  
Aus dem Riss kam eine Hand aus Schatten hervorgebrochen.  
 _„Wer wagt es, mich zu rufen?"_  
„Prinz Thorn? Seid Ihr es wirklich?" fragte Tassi nervös.  
„ _Der BLUTIGE Prinz Thorn! Auf die Knie, Ihr Würmer!"_ brüllte der vermeintliche "Blutige" Prinz Thorn.  
Tassi gehorchte seinem Befehl und kniete nieder, die anderen jedoch blieben stehen.  
„Zeigt Euch!" forderte Miranda. „Na los, wird's bald?"  
„ _Wie... wie könnt Ihr es wagen?! Ihr werdet leiden für diese Frechheit!"  
_ Die Gestalt trat aus dem Riss. Es war tatsächlich der Blutige Prinz mit seinen gezackten Haaren und seinem schrecklich geschminkten Gesicht. Er kam zornig auf die Magierin zu, doch sie blieb völlig gelassen. „He, Eddie! Hat Papa Euch nicht Hausarrest gegeben?"  
„ _SCHWEIGT! Ich werde Euch die Haut abziehen und Euch damit erwürgen!"  
_ „Oh, da hab ich wohl einen Nerv getroffen."  
„Ähm, Miranda... ich hoffe, du hast einen Plan." flüsterte Razor nervös. Der Blutige Prinz schien mit jedem Moment größer und furchteinflößender zu wirken.  
„Natürlich habe ich das..."  
„ _Irgendwelche letzten Worte?"  
_ „Die hab ich. Guten Appetit, Eddie!"  
Miranda formte mit ihrer Hand blitzschnell ein Zeichen und blendete den Prinzen mit einem grellen Lichtblitz. Als er den Mund in einem wütenden Schrei aufriss, stopfte Miranda ihm einen fetten Kolben Candycorn hinein.  
 _„HMMMMM! HMM HMMH MHMH-HMM!"_  
„Hat Euer Vater Euch nicht beigebracht, dass man mit vollem Mund nicht spricht?"  
„Wow, das war wirklich mutig von Euch!" bewunderte sie Tassi. „Wie Ihr präzise den richtigen Moment abgewartet und seine Schwachstelle zu einhundert Prozent ausgenutzt habt... Ihr könntet glatt eine Asura sein, Miranda!"  
„He, danke! Das ist doch mal ein Kompliment." sagte Miranda strahlend. Dena war da skeptisch.  
„Naja. Für eine Asura ist sie mehr als einen Meter zu groß. Mal ehrlich, du hast ja schon fast Norn-Größe."  
„Hm, das hat Denngar auch schon mal erwähnt..."  
„Hat er das?"  
„Mädels, wie wär's wenn ihr euch lieber mal mit unserem Prinzen unterhaltet? So sehr, wie er sich sträubt, kann er's wohl kaum abwarten!" warf Razor ein, der mit Mühe Thorns Hände hinter dessen Rücken festhielt.  
 _„Hm hrrmm Hhch hm!"  
_ „Hier, legt ihm die an!" rief Tassi und warf dem Charr etwas zu. Er hob es mit einer Hand auf und beäugte es nachdenklich. „Wo habt Ihr denn die her?"  
„Ich dachte, die könnten nützlich sein. Sie sind aus Deldrimor-Stahl und mit Candycorn-Glasur überzogen."  
„Fesseln aus Deldrimor-Stahl? Mit Candycorn-Glasur?" wiederholte Razor verwundert.  
„Na gut, es ist Deldrimor-Stahl-Imitat. Aber die Glasur ist echt! Jetzt legt sie ihm schon an!"  
„ _HMM! MHMHM!"  
_ „Damit hat er wohl nicht gerechnet, was?" lachte Razor. Miranda ging auf den Prinzen zu.  
„So, Eddie. Nett von dir, uns mit deiner Anwesenheit zu beehren. Wir haben dich her gerufen, weil wir deine Hilfe brauchen, um in das Reich deines Vaters zu gelangen. Wir wissen, dass du uns hinein bringen kannst, aber es soll sich natürlich für dich lohnen. Du willst dich am Irrkönig rächen, hab ich recht?"  
Edrick funkelte sie zornig an, doch dann nickte er. „Siehst du? Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Wenn ich dir die Fesseln abnehme, wirst du uns in das Reich des Wahnsinns bringen. Wir holen unseren Freund aus den Klauen deines Vaters und helfen dir dabei, ihn dir auszuliefern. Abgemacht?"  
Sie nahm den Kolben aus seinem Mund. Er würgte und spuckte angewidert auf den Boden.  
„ _Ihr seid grausam. Das gefällt mir. Abgemacht!"  
_ „Schön. Razor, nimm ihm die Fesseln ab. Aber halte dich bereit, falls unser Prinz auf falsche Gedanken kommt."  
„Mit Vergnügen. Still halten, kleiner Prinz, sonst wird's ziemlich unangenehm für dich!"  
„Ihr beiden genießt das etwas zu sehr..." merkte Dena an.  
„Na dann, Blutiger Prinz Thorn, gehen wir. Wir haben eine Audienz beim Verrückten König."  
Der Blutige Prinz lachte kühl.  
 _„Natürlich. NACH EUCH!"_ brüllte er und holte ein Messer hervor, mit dem er auf Miranda einstach.  
 _„Ihr wolltet ins Reich meines Vaters in der Unterwelt. Ihr habt nicht gesagt, dass Ihr LEBENDIG dort hin wollt!"_


	6. Teil IV - Lang lebe der König

**Teil IV – Lang lebe der König**

* * *

Mumien. Skelette. Candy-Corn-Elementare. Alle hatten sie nur ein Ziel: Dem Kommandeur das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Am liebsten hätten sie ihn einfach zerfleischt, aber ihr Verrückter König brauchte ihn lebendig. Denngars größter Vorteil war gleichzeitig sein Fluch, aber er würde nicht so leicht nachgeben. Da hatte er schon Schlimmeres erleiden müssen als das hier. Er kämpfte sich fast schon entspannt durch die Horden der Schergen, mit denen er auch alleine ganz gut zurechtkam. Hier und da nahm er etwas von dem rohen Candy-Corn mit, das besonders zu Halloween heiß begehrt war, denn er war sich sicher, dass er bald wieder in Tyria sein würde.  
 _"Wird dir etwa langweilig, Denngar?"_ fragte die Stimme des Irrkönigs, die Denngar zwischendurch immer wieder mit schlechten Witzen unterhielt. Zumindest glaubte der Irrkönig, dass sie unterhaltsam waren. _"Vielleicht brauchst du einen Gegner auf Augenhöhe. Oh, hörst du das? Ich glaube, du bekommst Besuch. Hahahaha!"  
_ Ein Rattern. Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei. Das Klappern von knöchernen Füßen. Der Labyrinthschreck. Das riesige Skelett mit der Kettensäge stürmte auf Denngar zu. "Soll mich das etwa beeindrucken?"  
Denngar blieb einfach stehen und starrte wütend in die schwarze Leere seiner Augenhöhlen. Als er die Kettensäge in die Lüfte schwang, um den Norn damit zu zerteilen, stieß dieser plötzlich ein so lautes Brüllen aus, dass selbst der Labyrinthschreck vor Schreck erstarrte. Denngar verfiel in Raserei und war nun mit dem Skelett wortwörtlich auf einer Augenhöhe. Er ging an den Schreck heran, fletschte die unechten Zähne und stieß eine donnerndes Brüllen aus. Dem Skelett klapperten die Knochen. Es ließ die Kettensäge fallen und rannte zurück, wo es hergekommen war.  
 _"HE! Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Das ist gegen die Regeln!"_ brüllte Thorn beleidigt.  
"Welche Regeln? Das hier ist das Labyrinth!" erwiderte Denngar und nahm die Kettensäge auf.  
 _"Das ist aber noch immer MEIN Labyrinth! Ich bestimme, ob es Regeln gibt! Und die erste lautet: Tut das, was der Verrückte König euch sagt, sonst gibt's Saures!"  
_ Rings um Denngar herum öffneten sich plötzlich insgesamt vier Türen, aus denen Schergen des Irrkönigs gepoltert kamen. _"Jetzt erteile ich dir mal eine Lektion in Sachen Gehorsam! Es gibt da ein Spiel, das zurecht in ganz Tyria seit Jahrhunderten..."  
_ "Der Verrückte König sagt! Erspart mir die Einleitung!"  
 _"SCHNAUZE! Schweig, wenn ich rede!"_ schrie Thorn entrüstet.  
"Ihr habt nicht gesagt: Der Verrückte König sagt." antwortete Denngar schelmisch grinsend.  
 _"DAS SPIEL HAT AUCH NOCH NICHT ANGEFANGEN!"_  
Denngar kicherte leise, da der Irrkönig sich wohl fast die Lungen aus dem Leib schrie. Nicht, dass er noch Lungen gehabt hätte. Trotzdem dauerte es einen Moment, bis er fortfuhr.  
 _"So. Noch eine Unterbrechung, und ich verpasse DIR ein paar Brechungen. Lauscher auf: Du hattest deinen Spaß, jetzt habe ich meinen. Entweder du tust, was ich sage, und machst dich damit zum Affen, oder du wirst Schmerzen erleiden, die dir nicht mal ein Altdrache zufügen könnte. In beiden Fällen gewinne ich, hehehehe. Dann wollen wir mal. Der Verrückte König sagt: TANZT!"  
_ Denngar überlegte, ob der Schmerz oder die Demütigung das kleinere Übel war. So, wie er tanzen konnte, wäre es vermutlich der Schmerz. Plötzlich fingen neben ihm die Skelette, Mumien und Elementare an, zu tanzen.  
 _"Was zum... Ich meinte doch nicht euch, ihr hirnlosen Schreckgespenster!"  
_ "Ach, beim Wolf... was soll's." seufzte Denngar und tanzte einfach mit. Es sah nicht besonders eindrucksvoll aus, aber immerhin war es schmerzfrei. Für Untote konnte die Diener des Irrkönigs ziemlich gut tanzen, auch wenn einige Skelette ab und zu ein paar Knochen verloren. Denngar fand sogar nach und nach Spaß daran und brachte bald sogar die Schergen dazu, mit ihm mit zu tanzen. Selbst Thorn hatte seinen Spaß. Aber nicht für sehr lange.  
 _"Na schön, das reicht. Genug, hab ich gesagt. HE! AUFHÖREN!"  
_ Sie tanzten weiter und bemerkten dabei nicht einmal, dass Denngar sich immer weiter nach vorne bewegte und die Horde Schergen mitzog, zu einem Platz mit mehreren Grabsteine und einer blutroten Tür in der Mitte. Denngar trat die Tür auf.  
 _"Der Verrückte König sagt: HÖRT AUF ZU TANZEN!"  
_ Thorns Stimme ging in dem qualvollen Heulen einer ganzen Armee von Skeletten unter, die aus der Tür gestolpert kamen. Hinter ihnen erschien der Skelett-Lich mit Sense und rot leuchtenden Augen. Denngar stellte sich auf einen der Grabsteine und holte tief Luft.  
"Der Verrückte König sagt: Folgt mir!" rief er und versuchte dabei, Thorns Stimme so gut wie möglich nachzuahmen. Dem echten Thorn gefiel dies ganz und gar nicht.  
 _"WAS SOLL DAS? ICH bin hier der König! Euer Verrückter König sagt: PACKT IHN!"  
_ Die Horde der Untoten blieb regungslos und völlig verwirrt stehen. Denngar lachte laut auf.  
"Der Verrückte König sagt: FÜRCHTET MICH!"  
Die Skelette und Mumien erzitterten, einschließlich des furchteinflößende Skelett-Lichs. Denngars Kostüm war wohl gruseliger, als er gedacht hatte.  
"Errrzitterrrt vorr mirrr!"  
 _"HA! DAS soll gruselig sein? Ich zeige dir, was gruselig ist..."  
_ Plötzlich erschien Thorn inmitten des Labyrinths, so groß, dass seine Füße fast den gesamten Friedhof beanspruchten. _"Der Verrückte König sagt: KNIET NIEDER!"_  
Die Schergen knieten allesamt nieder, noch mehr verängstigt als zuvor. Denngar blieb unbeeindruckt.  
"Dieses Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen, Thorn. Graf Denngar sagt: ERHEBT EUCH!"  
Die Schergen erhoben sich urplötzlich wieder. Thorn brüllte zornig und erhellte das gesamte Labyrinth im Feuerschein seines flammenden Kürbiskopfes.  
 _"WAS? WIE? Ihr sollt MIR gehorchen, und NUR MIR! Der Verrückte König sagt: VERRECKT!"  
_ Entweder verstanden die Untoten den Befehl "Verreckt!" nicht, oder sie weigerten sich einfach.  
"Graf Denngar sagt: JUBELT!"  
Die Untoten warfen die Hände in die Luft, manche aus Versehen wortwörtlich, und jubelten "Graf Denngar" zu. Er lachte triumphierend. Thorn bebte vor Zorn. Er packte Denngar, der in seiner Hand wie ein winziges Insekt wirkte, und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an.  
 _"Ich hole mir dein Blut selbst, und wenn ich dadurch meine Rückkehr verhindere! Du bist zu weit gegangen! Jetzt zerquetsche ich dich, wie das lästige Insekt, das du bist!"  
_ "Graf Denngar sagt: ANGRIFF!"  
 _"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht - AU!"  
_ Die Untoten stürmten los und hauten auf den überdimensionalen Fuß des Irrkönigs ein, darunter sogar der Skelett-Lich. Der riesige Thorn hüpfte wütend auf einem Bein umher und hielt sich schmerzend den Fuß, wobei er Denngar fallen ließ. Dieser landete unsanft auf einem Kürbis, der den Fall zumindest ein wenig dämpfte, aber danach nur noch ein orangefarbener Fleck am Boden war. Der Irrkönig fluchte wütend und ließ das gesamte Labyrinth erzittern.  
„ _Na warte. Ich werde – WAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
_ Der Irrkönig fiel rückwärts in den Abgrund hinter ihm und riss die gesamte Horde seiner Schergen mit sich. Denngar hatte Zeit zum Verschnaufen, doch nach dieser Aktion würde ihn der Irrkönig tot sehen wollen, Blut hin oder her. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum der Plan, Thorns Diener gegen ihn aufzubringen, funktioniert hatte. Vielleicht war er einfach unglaublich überzeugend. Er würde diesen Plan weiter verfolgen, bis er einen Weg aus dem Reich des Wahnsinns finden würde.  
Zuerst musste er jedoch einen Ausweg aus dem Labyrinth finden. Oder darauf warten, dass ihm jemand zur Hilfe kam...

* * *

Der Blutige Prinz ließ seine Hand mit dem Messer nach vorne schnellen. Das abscheuliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verblasste, denn die Klinge glitt durch Luft. Besser gesagt durch Nebel. Im nächsten Moment spürte er einen schrecklichen Schmerz im Genick und ging zu Boden.  
„Miranda! Alles OK bei dir?" rief Razor besorgt. Der Nebel nahm wieder die Gestalt der Magierin an. Sie hielt sich die Seite, doch es war nicht mehr als ein kleiner Schnitt. „Mir geht's gut. Aber er hat mein Kostüm beschädigt. Tassi, habt Ihr noch etwas von diesem flüssigen Candy-Corn?"  
„ _Nein, nicht diese eklige Pampe! Es tut mir leid!"_ flehte Edrick, doch Miranda trat ihm mit einem ihrer Stiefel, vorne mit falschen Hufen und hinten mit einem spitzen Absatz, auf den Handrücken.  
„Bring uns auf der Stelle zum Irrkönig, und zwar lebend, ohne weitere Tricks. Sonst stopf ich dich bis obenhin mit Candy-Corn voll, bis es dir zu den Ohren wieder herauskommt!"  
„ _Na schön. Aber nächstes Jahr könnt Ihr Euch auf was gefasst machen. Ich bekomme immer meine Rache – AAAH! AUFHÖREN! Schon gut, Ihr gewinnt!"  
_ „Du knickst aber leicht ein. Du könntest es ohnehin nicht mit uns aufnehmen!"  
„ _Ach ja? Das – Nein, nehmt das Candy-Corn weg! Weg damit!"  
_ „Miranda... schön, dass es dir Spaß macht, aber wollten wir uns nicht etwas beeilen?" warf Dena ein. „Sonst stehen wir noch bis zum Wintertag hier."  
„Ist gut. Also los, Eddie. Öffne ein Portal." befahl Miranda und nahm ihren Fuß wieder von der Hand des Prinzen. Er klopfte sich wütend den Staub von seiner Robe.  
„ _Hört auf, mich Eddie zu nennen! Ich bin der Blutige Prinz EDRICK Thorn!"  
_ „Wird's bald... Edrick?"  
Verächtlich schnaubend beschwor der Prinz eine große, dunkelrote Tür in die Mitte der Höhle. Er öffnete sie und wollte hindurch gehen, doch dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und bat Miranda hindurch.  
 _„Nach Euch."_ sagte er und verneigte sich ein wenig. Miranda lächelte zufrieden.  
„Wer sagt's denn. Vielleicht ist da ja doch noch was zu machen." sagte sie und ging hindurch. Sie bereute ihre Tat sofort. „Moment, ich... AH!"  
Bevor die anderen ihr auch nur nachsehen konnten, war sie in der Schwärze der Tür verschwunden. Der Blutige Prinz kicherte hämisch. Er war jedoch der nächste, der mit einem Tritt in den Hintern durch die Tür befördert wurde. Razor, der den Tritt ausgeführt hatte, stellte sich zögernd in den Türrahmen.  
„Hmm... Ach, was soll's. Platz da unten, hier kommt Razor!" brüllte er und sprang hindurch.  
Dena fasste sich kopfschüttelnd an die Stirn. „Was mache ich eigentlich hier..."  
Sie und Magistra Tassi gingen gleichzeitig durch die Tür, die mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihnen zufiel.

* * *

„ _Ich habe genug von deinem Ungehorsam, Denngar. Du bist zu weit gegangen. Ich werde mir wohl einen neuen Helden suchen müssen, um das Siegel zu brechen. Aber ich wäre ja kein guter König, wenn ich dir keine Wahl ließe. Also, ein letztes Angebot: Gib mir was von deinem Blut und wir kehren zusammen zurück nach Tyria, als... Freunde. Oder weigere dich, und du wirst hier unten ewige Qualen erleiden. Triff deine Wahl. Am besten die RICHTIGE. Kleiner Tipp: Blut."_  
„Wenn du mein Blut willst, dann musst du es dir selbst holen!" antwortete Denngar trotzig.  
„ _NEIN, NEIN UND NOCHMALS NEIN! Falsche Anwort! Noch ein Versuch... komm schon."  
_ Denngar überlegt sich seine nächste Antwort gut. Schließlich traf er die passende Formulierung.  
„Du kannst mich mal, Thorn."  
„ _Du verdammter, hinterhältiger, nichtsnutziger, fetter, haariger, stinkender, selbstgefälliger..."  
_ „Danke, gleichfalls!"  
„ _INQUISITOR! ICH WILL SEINEN KOPF AUF EINEM SILBERTABLETT!"  
_ Ein großer Geist in einer langen, schwarzen Robe und einer Kapuze, die sein Gesicht zur Gänze verbarg, erschien hinter Denngar, mit einem langen, gekrümmten Dolch und einer Eisenkette in den Händen. „Wie Ihr befehlt, mein König! _"_ sagte sie voller grausamer Vorfreude. „Die Jagd ist eröffnet!"  
Das Dröhnen eines Kriegshorn hallte durch das Labyrinth, gefolgt von dem Donnern mehrerer Hufe. Denngar sah, wie hinter dem Inquisitor eine ganze Horde berittener Geister auf ihn zu gestürmt kam. Er erkannte schnell, dass er diesmal keine guten Chancen haben würde, also tat er das, was ihm am sinnvollsten erschien: Er rannte. Er rannte, so schnell ihn seine großen Beine trugen. Dass ihn seine berittenen Verfolger in dem verwinkelten Labyrinth nicht einholen konnten lag einzig und allein daran, dass sie absichtlich langsam machten. Sie warteten, bis ihre Beute außer Atem war, und erfreuten sich an deren Verzweiflung. Die Verrückte Inquisition war Denngar nicht unbekannt, doch für gewöhnlich war sie nur Bestandteil eines weiteren „Spiels" des Irrkönigs: Ein Versteckspiel mit blutigem Ende, bei dem nur der Stärkste überlebte; der Rest schloss sich der Inquisition an, oftmals auch für immer. Warum die Inquisition nun auf Geisterpferden ritt war Denngar ein Rätsel, aber er hatte im Moment größere Probleme. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass das Labyrinth inzwischen fast leer war außer ihm und der Inquisition. Er vergewisserte sich, dass seine Verfolger außer Sichtweite waren, und zwang sich zwischen eine Felsspalte, die in einen kleinen Schlupfwinkel in der Felswand am Rande des Labyrinths führte. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um kurz zu verschnaufen, doch plötzlich schien ein Licht vom Höhleneingang her.  
„ _Du glaubst, du kannst dich verstecken? Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht, Denngar! HA!"  
_ Thorns Hand griff nach Denngar, der wie angewurzelt stehen blieb, doch plötzlich hielt sie inne.  
„ _Was? Wie... ARGH! Glück gehabt, du bist nicht mehr das einzige Problem, das sich in mein schönes Reich eingeschlichen hat!"  
_ „Ich hab mich nicht... Hmm..."  
Denngar fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Jemand war hier, um ihn herauszuholen. Zumindest hoffte er das. Und wenn nicht, war es zumindest eine Ablenkung, die ihm Zeit verschaffte. Er schlich langsam vorwärts und spähte um die Ecke. Weit und breit keine bösen Geister, die ihn verfolgten. Er atmete erleichtert auf.  
„Kommandeur! Da seid Ihr ja!" flüsterte jemand. Denngar erschreckte sich und ging instinktiv in Abwehrhaltung, aber er stellte freudig fest, dass es ein Verbündeter war.  
„Djurai! Was macht Ihr denn hier?"  
„Na was wohl? Es ist Irrkönigstag. Ich statte meinem alten Freund Thorn einen Besuch ab."  
„Gut, mit der Verkleidung fallt Ihr ja im Labyrinth kaum auf." fügte Denngar hinzu.  
„Das soll Palawa Joko sein! Ach, ist ja auch egal. Ich bin hier, um Euch rauszuholen."  
„Ich bin Euch was schuldig, wenn wir Erfolg haben. Wie seid Ihr hier her gekommen?"  
„Wiedergänger, schon vergessen? Außerdem war ich vor einer Ewigkeit schon mal im Reich des Irrkönigs. Ich bin beeindruckt, was er in den letzten Jahrhunderten daraus gemacht hat."  
„Na schön. Und wo sind die anderen?"  
„Welche anderen?"

* * *

„Das... ist... unglaublich!" staunte Tassi, als sie den dunklen, bedrohlich wirkenden Palast aus der Ferne sah. „Dort seid Ihr also zuhause?"  
„ _Leider. Es ist nicht besser als die Kiste, in der mich mein liebenswerter Vater eingesperrt hat und krepieren ließ!"_ antwortete der Blutige Prinz wütend.  
„Ich schätze, es ist nicht einfach, bei einem durchgedrehten Monarchen aufzuwachsen." sagte Miranda einfühlsam. Der Blutige Prinz schnaubte verächtlich.  
 _„Ihr habt ja keine Vorstellung."  
_ „Wie kommen wir da rein?" fragte Dena ungeduldig.  
„ _Auf diesem Weg gar nicht. Außer, Ihr wollt Euch durch eine ARMEE kämpfen."  
_ „Eine ganze Armee? Vielleicht ist dieser Tag doch noch zu retten."  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Dena?" fragte Razor, als er die besagte Armee aus der Ferne sah. Eine ganze Horde von Höflingen, Untoten, Gargoyles und Candy-Corn-Elementaren. Dena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, und wenn schon. Wir haben eine Magierin. Und mich."  
Miranda fühlte sich geschmeichelt, doch sie waren noch immer deutlich in der Unterzahl.  
„ _Wartet. Ich kann einige meine Diener herbeirufen. Rebellen, die genug von der Knechtschaft meines Vaters hatten. Endlich bekomme ich die Gelegenheit, diesen manischen Trottel zu stürzen!"_

Schon nach einer kurzen Weile waren insgesamt sage und schreibe zehn Diener des Prinzen erschienen.  
„Das ist alles?" fragte Razor enttäuscht.  
„ _DAS ist nur die Speerspitze!"_ fuhr Edrick den Charr an. „ _Wo ist der Rest, ihr Würmer?"  
_ Einer der Rebellen, ein fahler Mann mit gezackten Haaren und seltsamer Gesichtsbemalung, räusperte sich nervös.  
„Der... ähm, wir _sind_ der Rest. Die meisten von uns wurden vom Irrkönig hingerichtet oder eingekerkert."  
„ _ARGH! Nicht schon wieder!"_ brüllte der Prinz beleidigt und sah aus, als würde er gleich schmollen.  
Magistra Tassi tippte wieder auf ihrem Gerät, dem SPUK herum, und hielt plötzlich drei Gewehr-artige Waffen in den Händen.  
„Ähem. Darf ich vorstellen? Meine neuste Erfindung. Der GEIST!"  
Die anderen beäugten die Gewehre. „Schon wieder eine Abkürzung?" fragte Miranda und rollte leicht mit den Augen.  
„Generierter Ektoplasma-Infundierter Spektral-Traktorstrahl. Kurz: GEIST."  
„Ah, verstehe. Griffiger Name. Und was kann das gute Stück?" fragte Razor neugierig.  
„Er saugt Geistern ihre Spektral-Essenz ab und speichert sie als Ladung in der Waffe. Es gibt nur einen klitzekleinen Nachteil. Man braucht Ektoplasma, um sie in Gang zu setzen."  
„Ektoplasma? Wie viel?" fragte Miranda.  
„Nun... für eine Aktivierung etwa – ähm, in was wird das noch gleich gemessen? Hmm... sagen wir: 250... Batzen."  
„250?! Wo sollen wir das Zeug auftreiben?" rief Miranda schockiert. „Das sind ja Unmengen!"  
„Nun, wenn ich eine spektrale Entität zur Verfügung hätte, könnte es auch damit funktionieren."  
„Spektrale Entität? Meint Ihr einen Geist?" fragte Dena, die noch immer nicht verstand, warum es nicht einfach ein Schwert getan hätte. Ein Schwert auf Basis von Asura-Technologie, versteht sich.  
„ _Da unten sind eine Menge Geister. Geht doch vor und probiert es aus!"_ schlug der Blutige Prinz hämisch vor. Tassi lehnte seinen Vorschlag ab, ohne dies jedoch zu äußern. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Rebellen, die offensichtlich allesamt Geister waren. Ihr kam eine Idee.  
„Mein Prinz, ich glaube, diese Waffe könnte Euch gut gefallen. Sie entzieht den Geistern ihre Lebensessenz in einem sehr langsamen und garantiert qualvollen Prozess! Sehr, sehr qualvoll."  
„ _Gebt mal her!"_ rief er aufgeregt und schnappte sich einen GEIST, den Tassi ihm direkt hinhielt. Er drehte sich mordlustig grinsend zu seinen Rebellen um, die sich bereits duckten und zusammenkauerten. Er zielte mit dem Gerät auf den Mann, der ihn mit der enttäuschenden Nachricht konfrontiert hatte, und legte den großen Hebel an der Seite des Geräts um. Der GEIST begann zu leuchten und erwachte mit einem surrenden Geräusch zum Leben. Der arme Rebell wurde unter hilflosem Geschrei in den Lauf gesogen. „Es hat funktioniert!" jubelte Tassi.  
„Na prima. Jetzt haben wir noch einen weniger." murmelte Razor vor sich hin.  
„Also gut, gehen wir endlich!" drängte Dena.  
Miranda blickte noch einmal auf die Horde vor der Festung des Irrkönigs. „Sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"  
„Ach, was kann schon schief gehen?"

„RÜCKZUG!" brüllte Dena, die beinahe von einer Lawine Candy-Corn erschlagen wurde, als die Elementare über sie herfielen. Die „Speerspitze" des Blutigen Prinzen war innerhalb von zehn Sekunden nach Beginn der Schlacht ausradiert worden. Mit dem GEIST konnten sie zwar einen großen Teil der Horde ausdünnen, doch Razor musste auf schmerzhafte Weise erfahren, warum Tassi ihm ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, dass man „niemals die Strahlen kreuzen" dürfe. Miranda hätte vermutlich die Armee auch im Alleingang besiegen können, doch leider hatte sie ein kleines Problem. Einer der Nähte an ihrem Kostüm hatte sich gelöst und hätte fast dafür gesorgt, dass sie während der Schlacht entblößt worden wäre. Mit nur einer freien Hand zauberte es sich leider nicht besonders gut. Und Razor hatte feststellen müssen, dass man einen Hammer nicht besonders effektiv zu einer Sense umbauen konnte, so sehr man sich auch bemüht hatte. Als sie den Rückzug antraten, sah Razor plötzlich einen Norn mit einer dunklen Kapuze, unter der ein grinsendes Gesicht aufleuchtete. Er hielt inne.  
"Heiliges Kanonenrohr! Samkal, bist du das?!"  
Der Norn blieb ebenfalls stehen. "Hä? Wer?"  
"Oh, ach, nichts. Hab Euch verwechselt."  
Razor verpasste ihm zum Abschied einen Hieb mit dem „Sensenhammer" und rannte los, stolperte dabei jedoch um ein Haar über seine rosarote Robe.  
„Das... lief ja nicht besonders gut." fasste Miranda zusammen.  
Dena stieß einen Frustschrei aus. „Hättest du mal vorher bemerkt, dass dein dämliches Kostüm im Gefecht nichts taugt!"  
„Was? Schiebst du mir jetzt etwa die Schuld in die Schuhe? Du bist doch voran gestürmt!"  
„Ich bin auch als einzige schlau genug, eine RÜSTUNG anzuziehen! Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an unserem Kommandeur, wenn du schon so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringst!"  
„Zieh jetzt nicht Denngar in die Sache mit hinein! Wenigstens ist er nicht so verkrampft wie du und weigert sich, ein Kostüm anzuziehen!"  
„Weil es ein bescheuerter BOOKAH-FEIERTAG ist!"  
„Genug, Mädels!" brüllte Razor und hatte damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Wir haben besseres zu tun, als uns zu streiten. Wenn wir... Wartet mal, wo steckt eigentlich unser Prinz?"  
„ _ICH HASSE CANDY-CORN!"_ heulte der Blutige Prinz, der unter einem Haufen lag, der einmal ein überdimensionales Candy-Corn-Elementar war. Razor zuckte mit den Schultern und überließ Edrick seinem Schicksal. „Also, was kommt als nächstes?"  
„Hat einer von euch zufällig Nadel und Faden dabei?" fragte Miranda verzweifelt und zupfte den Rest ihres Kostüms zurecht.  
„Kann das nicht warten?" erwiderte Razor seufzend.  
„Nein."  
„Was ist mit Denngar?"  
„Er... wird das sicher verstehen."

* * *

Djurai führte Denngar zu einer Klippe am Rand des Labyrinths und starrte in die Ferne. Denngar drehte sich nervös um, doch die Inquisition hatte sie noch nicht aufgespürt. „Da hinten. Dort ist Thorns Festung. Seht Ihr sie?" fragte ihn der Wiedergänger.  
„Ich sehe nichts außer Nebel." antwortete Denngar ehrlich. Djurai lächelte.  
„Natürlich nicht. Thorn versteckt sie vor den Augen der meisten. Lasst mich die Euren öffnen."  
Denngar zögerte. „Ich will einfach nur noch hier raus. Aber schön. Wenn uns der Weg hinaus am Irrkönig vorbeiführt, lasse ich ihm ein Abschiedsgeschenk da, das er so schnell nicht vergisst."  
Djurai legte seine Hand auf Denngars Stirn, der sich vor ihm fast verbeugte, damit er an sie heran kam. Er blinzelte und fühlte sich, als wäre er aus einer kurzen Trance erwacht. Ihm war etwas schwindelig. Und dann erblickte er die Festung des Irrkönigs. Ein schwarzer, mit spitzen Zacken übersäter Palast.  
„So sieht er also von außen aus..." staunte der Norn.  
„Dort versteckt er sich. Er gibt sich selbstsicher, aber Ihr habt ihm einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Gut gemacht, Kommandeur." lobte ihn Djurai. Denngar fühlte sich dadurch wieder ein wenig besser, wenn er auch noch immer etwas erschöpft war. Dann hatte er eine Idee. Er holte eine Hand voll Candy-Corn aus seinen Taschen, die ihm Miranda freundlicherweise angenäht hatte. Er nahm einen kleinen Happen von der zuckrigen Köstlichkeit.  
„Hm. Ich kann Euch nicht übel nehmen, dass Ihr hungrig seid." sagte Djurai.  
„Eine kleine Freundin von der Abtei hat mir mal erzählt, dass Zucker einem für kurze Zeit einen kleinen Energieschub gibt." erklärte er, während er kaute. „Wenn das Zeug wenigstens nach Honig oder so schmecken würde..."  
„Honig?"  
„Ach, schon gut. Bei der Bärin, was würde ich jetzt für einen Humpen Met geben... Miranda hat mir ein ganzes Fass davon versprochen. Ich hoffe, sie hält sich daran."  
„Das tut sie bestimmt. Kommt, gehen wir. Ich kann eine Brücke für uns erschaffen." sagte er und fing an, sich zu konzentrieren.  
„Das könnt Ihr?" fragte Denngar überrascht. Diese Wiedergänger-Magie war schon recht faszinierend.  
„Shh... Ich beschwöre Jalis."  
„Jalis Eisenhammer?"  
„ _Höchstpersönlich! Möge der Stein Euch leiten!"  
_ Denngar überlegte, was Thorn wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass der Geist eines Zwergs in diesem Moment in seinem Reich war. Irgendwie. So faszinierend die Kräfte der Nebel waren, Denngar verstand kein bisschen davon. Einige Wiedergänger, wie zum Beispiel Rytlock, auch nicht. Aber sie verstanden es, sie einzusetzen. Djurai schwang seinen Stab wie einen Hammer auf den Boden, und vor ihm erschien eine Brücke aus leuchtenden Steinen.  
„Beeilung! Sie haben uns aufgespürt!" rief er. In diesem Moment war wieder das Dröhnen der Kriegshörner und das Brüllen der Geister zu hören. Denngar warf sich noch einen kleinen Happen Candy-Corn ein und rannte los über die Brücke, gefolgt von Djurai. Es war ein gutes Stück bis zur nächsten Insel, von der aus die Festung des Verrückten Königs jedoch bereits deutlich zu sehen war. Die Verrückte Inquisition betrat die Lichtbrücke, die unter den Hufen ihrer untoten Pferde erzitterte. Djurai erschuf die nächste Brücke vor sich und ließ die vorherige einstürzen, wodurch er den Großteil der Reiter in die Leere der Nebel beförderte. Einer von ihnen, größer als die anderen, sprang jedoch mit seinem Pferd und landete sicher auf der Insel. Denngar blickte nicht zurück und rannte weiter die magische Brücke entlang, denn ihn trennten nur noch wenige Meter von der Festung des Königs. Djurai drehte sich um und erkannte den Reiter. Besser gesagt, die Reiter _in_.  
„Die Furie..."  
„ _IHR seid es... Ihr dachtet, Ihr hättet mich damals im Reich der Qual vernichtet?"  
_ „Was tut Ihr hier, im Reich des Wahnsinns, Höllenbrut?"  
„ _Ich habe mich mit Thorn verbündet, um gemeinsam mit ihm nach Tyria zurückzukehren! Aber erst, nachdem ich ihm Euren Kopf gebracht habe! Diesmal habt Ihr keine Chance!"_  
„Djurai!" brüllte Denngar, der bereits die andere Seite erreicht hatte.  
"Flieht, Ihr Narr!" antwortete Djurai, ohne sich umzudrehen. Der Wiedergänger nahm seinen Stab und hielt ihn in die Höhe.  
„IHR KÖNNT NICHT VORBEI!"  
Er stieß das Ende seines Stabs auf die Brücke, die in einem grellen Lichtblitz zerbrach. Das erste, was Denngar nach dem Lichtblitz sehen konnte, war die Furie, die kreischend mitsamt ihres Pferdes in den Abgrund fiel.  
„DJURAI!" brüllte er, doch es kam keine Antwort. Er starrte gebannt in das Nichts, zu den Geistern der Wildnis betend, dass der Wiedergänger irgendwie entkommen konnte. Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie neben ihm jemand aus den Lüften geflogen kam. Mit kristallinen Flügeln landete Djurai sanft neben ihm.  
„Habt Ihr mich vermisst?"  
„Ihr seid einfach unglaublich..."  
„Das nehme ich als Kompliment. Vielen Dank!"  
„Aber... wie habt Ihr... die Flügel?"  
„Bedankt Euch bei Glint. Kommt, statten wir Thorn einen Besuch ab. Hier gibt es irgendwo einen Hintereingang. Glaube ich zumindest. Es ist nicht immer leicht, in den Nebeln zu lesen."  
„Wollt Ihr damit sagen, Ihr wisst nicht einmal genau, was Ihr tut?" fragte Denngar skeptisch. Djurai zögerte.  
„Ich weiß genau, was ich tue. Was das _Ergebnis_ angeht... Glück hat noch nie geschadet."

* * *

„ _Was soll das heißen, sie sind euch entwischt? SOLL DAS EIN SCHERZ SEIN?"_ brüllte der Irrkönig und packte den Inquisitor am Kragen.  
„Ich... N... nein, Eure Verrücktheit. Die Furie..."  
„ _Ich zeige Euch gleich, wie furios ICH werden kann, wenn man mich enttäuscht! Was ist mit dem Aufruhr im Hof? Versucht mein kleiner Eddie etwas wieder, mich umzubringen?"  
_ „J... ja, Eure wahnwitzige Majestät. Wir haben ihn aber erwischt." stammelte der Inquisitor. Der in einen Kürbis geschnitzte Mund des Königs verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln. „ _Na also, geht doch! Gebt Ihm wieder Hausarrest. Irgendwo sollten wir noch eine Kiste für ihn haben. Macht nichts, wenn sie etwas zu klein ist. Hauptsache, sie riecht nach Candy-Corn! WAHAHAHA! Warum seid Ihr denn noch hier? LOS, RAUS HIER!"_  
„W... wie Ihr befehlt, mein Verrückter König!" sagte der Inquisitor und eilte schleunigst hinaus.  
Thorn stand auf und ging an einen Spiegel an der Wand, der von einem Gargoyle gehalten wurde.  
„ _Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist der Verrückteste im ganzen Land?"  
_ Der Spiegel trübte sich und nach einem kurzen Augenblick zeigte er das Labyrinth.  
„ _Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wo unser Freund Denngar sich herumtreibt..."_ seufzte er.  
Das Bild verschwamm wieder. Als es klar wurde, sah Thorn seinen Thronsaal.  
 _„Was zum... Das blöde Ding ist schon weider kaputt!"_  
Der Spiegel zeigte plötzlich ihn. Und hinter ihm zwei Gestalten. Der Irrkönig schrie vor Schreck auf.  
„Hallo, Thorn!" sagte Denngar und verpasste dem Irrkönig einen Schlag mitten in sein Kürbisgesicht, als er sich umdrehte.  
 _„ARGH! Wie... wie bist du hier reingekommen, du..."  
_ Thorn erblickte den Wiedergänger, der sich jedoch wieder die Maske seines Kostüms aufgezogen hatte.  
 _„Joko! Ich wusste es! Du hast Denngar benutzt, um... ACH VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL! Schon wieder drauf reingefallen!"_ brüllte er, als Djurai hämisch grinsend seine Maske abnahm. Als Thorn nach den Wachen rufen wollte, verpasste ihm Denngar noch einen Schlag, der ihn zu Boden sacken ließ.  
 _„Uff. He, Denngar... das war doch alles nur Spaß! Es ist Irrkönigstag! Komm schon."_  
„Zu spät für Entschuldigungen, Thorn. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe..."

* * *

„Bist du endlich fertig, Miranda?" maulte Dena.  
„Ja, ja! So, das sollte genügen. Also, beeilen wir uns."  
Tassi, Razor und Dena stöhnten nahezu gleichzeitig auf. „Du hast gut reden!" meinte Razor.  
„Versuch du mal, nackt zu kämpfen."  
„Das überlasse ich lieber dir. Versuchs nächstes Mal mit mehr Stoff, ganz einfach."  
„Na warte..."  
„ _Der Verrückte König sagt: TANZT!"_ hallte Thorns Stimme durch die Luft. Sämtliche seiner Diener fingen an, zu tanzen.  
„Was bei der Alchemie..." rief Dena. „Jetzt kann mich echt nichts mehr überraschen."  
„Das ist unsere Chance! Gehen wir!" forderte Miranda und setzte sich in Bewegung. Etwas zu schnell, denn mit einem lauten Geräusch hatte ihr Kostüm plötzlich den nächsten Riss. „Balthasar verfluche dich, du verdammtes Stück Stoff! Ich schwöre, bei allen Sechs Göttern, ich werde das Ding verbrennen wenn das hier vorbei ist! Los, gehen wir."  
Sie schlichen sich durch die tanzende Horde, die sich jedoch keineswegs beachtete. Tassi hatte darauf bestanden, dass sich Dena die Papiertüte wieder aufsetzt, als „Tarnung". Entweder lag es daran, oder Thorn hatte heute wieder einen noch merkwürdigeren Sinn für Humor als sonst. Es führte ein großer, langer Gang an eine riesige Tür, die vermutlich in den Thronsaal führte. „Hoffen wir, dass Denngar hier ist. Und wenn nicht, müssen wir ein paar Worte mit Thorn wechseln..." sagte Dena und ballte bereits die kleinen Fäuste, deren Größe keinerlei Rolle spielten. Razor stieß die Tür zum Thronsaal auf. „Wo ist Denngar?" brüllte er. Auf einem großen Thron, der an einen Grabstein erinnerte, saß... Graf Denngar. Vor ihm stand der Irrkönig, der keineswegs erfreut aussah. Er tanzte. Er _musste_ tanzen.  
„Das... das ist nicht dein Ernst." stammelte Dena, deren Kiefer beinahe nach unten klappte.  
„Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich! Oswald, begrüße doch unsere Gäste. Graf Denngar sagt: Verbeuge dich!"  
Thorn verbeugte sich gegen seinen Willen. Sein Kürbis hatte eine Delle von der Größe einer Norn-Faust.  
„Graf Denngar... ich fasse es nicht!" lachte Miranda. „Und wem hast du das alles zu verdanken?"  
„Natürlich Euch, gnädige Herrin Flammenblut! Aber, bitte, bleibt doch noch eine Weile. Es ist schließlich Irrkönigstag! Hab ich recht, Oswald?"  
„ _Du hast gewonnen, Denngar! Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Behalte dein Blut. Aber bitte, lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Geh einfach!"_ flehte Thorn.  
Denngar zupfte nachdenklich an seinem Kinnbart.  
„Weißt du, Thorn: Ich glaube, wir könnten uns einigen..."


	7. Epilog - Rückkehr nach Löwenstein

**Epilog - Rückkehr nach Löwenstein  
** (Gastautor: Alpenwolf)

* * *

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, war ich auf dem großen Platz in Löwenstein, inmitten vieler verkleideter Personen. Aber nirgendwo war meine Schwester zu sehen.

"Ich dachte du wüsstest, wohin Dena und die anderen wollten?" fragte ich die Norn im Bierkostüm, als ich sie in der Menge erblickte.

"Tu ich auch, aber ich hab nie gesagt, dass wir Ihnen folgen würden." sagte die Norn grinsend. "Du bist hier, um zu feiern und durch dieses... kleine Missgeschick lassen wir uns doch nicht die Laune verderben! HAB ICH RECHT?" brüllte sie in die Menge, die der schwarzhaarigen Norn zu jubelte und ihr ihre Zustimmung entgegegen brüllte.

"Na gut." sagte ich und konnte mir ein Lächeln bei all diesem Enthusiasmus und Spaß um mich herum nicht verkneifen. "Ich hoffe, es gibt auch ein paar gute Witze."

"Na das ist doch mal was." sagte eine Asura, die plötzlich neben mir stand. "Ein Witze-Wettbewerb!" schrie sie plötzlich. Neben ihr tauchte auf einmal ein größeres Hologramm ihrer selbst auf.

* * *

Eine ganze Weile später saß ich neben Elli, der Asura, der das große Hologramm gehörte, und stöhnte über die schlechten Witze.

"Kuu... Khuupi hat einen guten Witz." ertönte es plötzlich hinter mir, während sich vor mir plötzlich eine grüne Tür erschien und sich öffnete. Mehrerev Personen traten durch sie hindurch und tauchten in der Menge auf, darunter auch Dena.

"Lass hören, mein kleiner blauer Freund." sagte Elli, die das Ganze nicht mitbekommen hatte.

"Wie nennt man eine griesgrämige Asura? Kriegsmeisterin."

Ich blinzelte und drehte mich zusammen mit Dena, Amanda und den anderen um. Wir sahen nur Elli neben einem Quaggan in einem Kostüm stehen, das dermaßen einzigartig war, dass wir für einige Sekunden kein Wort herausbrachten. Schließlich schaffte es Amanda endlich, etwas zu sagen. "Hast du dich ehrlich als die Kriegsmeisterin Dena verkleidet?"

Die Quaggan nickte nur und Amanda fiel vor lauter Lachen um. Und mir ging es auch nicht anders. Es dauerte nicht lange, da lagen plötzlich viele Leute vor lauter Lachen am Boden, während sich die Quaggan wohl freute.

"Sieht so aus, als hätte dein Kostüm das Gehirn der geschätzten Kriegsmeisterin gegrillt." setzte Elli nach einer kurzen Zeit nach, woraufhin ich kurz innehielt und zu meiner Schwester hochsah. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass es viele - und möglicherweise sogar alle - mir gleichtaten. Dena stand immer noch da in ihrer Rüstung, Mund weit offen, Augen ungläubig geöffnet und dabei doch sehr abwesend. Als ob sie einen Geist gesehen hätte oder in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Dieser Anblick... eigentlich hätte ich Mitgefühl mit meiner Schwester haben sollen, aber ich konnte es in diesem Moment nicht. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste laut lachen, während der Rest von Löwenstein mir zu stimmte.

Am Ende gewann Khuupi nicht nur den Witze-Wettbewerb, sondern auch den Kostüm-Wettbewerb, und das einstimmig.


End file.
